


Деконструктивная реконструкция

by AOrvat



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Humor, Incest, M/M, Minor Character(s), Pretend Relationship, Pretending to Be Gay, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малкольм и Риз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деконструктивная реконструкция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deconstructive Reconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66148) by [usedusernames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedusernames/pseuds/usedusernames). 



Глава 1

\- Насколько вероятно, что мама вышвырнет нас за это из дому?  
\- Давай припомним последние наши сто провинностей, пятьдесят твоих и пятьдесят моих. В ответ на мои мама выгоняла меня пять раз и пятьдесят раз накричала в совокупности с другими разнообразными наказаниями. В ответ на твои мама выгоняла тебя восемь раз и накричала пятьдесят раз.  
\- У меня восемь серьёзных проступков и сорок два пустяковых, у тебя – тринадцать серьёзных и тридцать семь пустяковых. Четыре раза из тех пяти, когда меня выгоняли, за серьёзные, и пять твоих из восьми – за серьёзные. Поскольку мы, скорее всего, получим одинаковые наказания, вместе у нас лишь девятнадцать процентов вероятности быть вытуренными за что-то настолько значительное, что означает восемьдесят один процент вероятности получить втык от мамы.  
\- Если нас вышвырнут вон, ты закончишь свои дни, дерясь с енотами за мусорные баки, а я буду ночевать на обочине с прилипшей к волосам жвачкой… Думаю, ты согласен, что это менее чем замечательная ситуация. Но уже и без того сто процентов, что мама будет орать на нас, и если нас не выгонят, значит, она так и будет орать на нас и превращать нашу жизнь в ад всё то время, что обычно длится наше изгнание из дому, что около восемнадцати и трёх десятых часа. Честно говоря, всё равно, что так, что сяк.   
Они оба замолкают.  
\- Но мы всё равно сделаем это, верно? – спрашивает Риз.  
\- Конечно, - ухмыляется ему Малкольм.

***

\- Риз, - голос Малкольма сползает к нытью.  
\- Мы ничего не говорим, - отвечает Риз.  
\- Риз, всё и правда вышло из под контроля… это в газете, - теперь это точно нытьё, маскирующееся под логическую аргументацию. – Как может мама не узнать?  
Они вслушиваются, как материны ступни шлёпают по полу. Её шаги будто расходятся эхом, вибрируют сквозь половицы, всё приближаясь.  
\- Отвлечь внимание! – громко шепчет ему Риз, спеша коротко втиснуть идею в пару слов.  
\- Мальчики! – кричит их мать.  
Риз и Малкольм переглядываются. Малкольм обладает плохой привычкой взвешивать обстоятельства: плюсы и минусы, факты и вероятности, что полезно в науке и ужасно контрпродуктивно для избегания неприятностей.  
\- Что если она уже знает? Поэтому и кричит, - первым скулит и идёт на попятную он, чтобы попытаться убедить брата.  
\- Нет!  
Риз сгребает Малкольма за плечи, грубо встряхивая его.  
Их мать останавливается за дверью, и слова Малкольма сливаются в яростный шёпот.  
\- Пусти меня. Говорю тебе, она взбесится, если…  
Глаза распахиваются от отчаяния, и Риз затыкает его поцелуем.  
\- Дебил! – умудряется Малкольм вытолкнуть невнятное восклицание прямо Ризу в рот, прежде чем дверь распахивается.  
Малкольм искоса взглядом встречается с глазами матери, и на мгновение она кажется абсолютно удивлённой. Удивлённой как обычный человек, даже не как фирменное «Удивление мамы»: «Не могу поверить, вы, оба!» – звучащее от неё в удивлении, но скорее с туго сдавленной пружиной гнева, чем какой-то эмоцией хоть немного напоминающей шок. Хотя она быстро опамятуется, эта миллисекунда эмоций так воодушевляет Малкольма самодовольной победой, что он мгновенно решает следовать ризовому плану, каким бы тот ни был.  
\- Ну, - говорит она, - надеюсь, я не помешала.  
\- О! Мама! – отскакивает Риз от Малкольма. – Мы… мы тебя не видели, - бормочет он, опустив голову и водя носком по полу.  
Переводя взгляд с Риза на материно лицо и следя за ходом событий, Малкольм думает, что брат его, обычно переигрывающий, в данном случае почти убедителен, и поддерживает его.  
\- Д-да. Мы просто… - они с Ризом синхронно благодаря годам практики бросают друг на друга пристыженные взгляды. – То есть. Это не то, что ты подумала.  
Их мать складывает руки на груди и смотрит в прищур. Она раздумывает, что уже само по себе пугающе, но она ещё и молчит. Если есть вещь более страшная, чем их мать сразу же начинающая кричать, это она молчащая достаточно долго, чтобы измыслить нереально ужасные пытки перед тем, как сорваться на крик, следующие переглядывания Малкольма и Риза – сплошной и искренний испуг. Внезапно шестерёнки у неё в голове перестают вращаться, мышцы её лица расслабляются, сменяясь пугающе безмятежной улыбкой.  
\- В кухню. Немедленно, - велит Лоис уже на пути туда.  
\- Какой у тебя план? – шипит Малкольм Ризу на ухо, пока они плетутся привычным им маршрутом казни. Риз, похоже, увлекшийся, что именно он отведёт от них беду, лишь лыбится, придерживая всю славу только себе.  
Малкольм фыркает.  
\- Хорошо, можешь не говорить. Говнюк.  
Они вместе садятся по одну сторону стола, а их мать напротив.  
\- Ты, - указывает Лоис на Риза. – Говори.  
\- Мы с Малкольмом любим друг друга, - прямо отвечает Риз. Построение немного грубовато, никаких хождений вокруг да около – просчёт, который их мать наверняка заметит, но исполнение великолепное, и Малкольм всё ещё настолько приятно удивлён ризовым умением врать, что едва не пропускает мимо ушей следующий вопрос матери.  
\- А ты, Малкольм?  
\- Именно, - отвечает Малкольм, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал ровно, - любим.  
\- Вы влюблены, а?  
Оба мальчика серьёзно кивают.  
Глаза Лоис прищурены, и её язык ходит поверх верхних зубов, что видно через кожу.  
\- Хорошо, ладно. Не знаю, что вы, мальчики, задумали, но я подыграю. Пока. Хотите быть парой? Отлично. Поздравляю. Вы пара. С этого момента вы будете жить, как живут все обычные пары, будете вести себя, как ведут себя обычные пары, делить всё, как делят обычные пары. Вы будете праздновать годовщины, дни рождений и Валентинов день, будете спать в одной постели. Учитывая, какие мальчики бывают озабоченные, публичных проявлений ваших отношений не миновать… Я ожидаю, чтобы это оставалось в рамках приличия, я растила не хулиганов. Вы будете готовить, убирать и неизменно заботиться друг о друге, любые заработанные вами деньги – общие и будут тратиться только по взаимному согласию. Хотя жить вы останетесь в этом доме, не стоит ждать, что мамочка о вас позаботится. Я не буду кормить вас, одевать или будить в школу, для этого друг у друга есть вы. И поскольку отныне вы во всех смыслах и со всех сторон независимы, я ожидаю, чтобы вы платили ренту. Ничего непомерного, сто долларов в месяц. Понятно?  
На протяжении материной речи Малкольм всё больше отказывается верить своим ушам и хлопает ладонями о стол, раскрывая рот для возражений. Риз, однако, демонстративно улыбаясь, хватает ладонь Малкольма и сжимает в своих. Ожидавший подмоги Малкольм с искренним ужасом таращится на Риза. Удерживая взгляд, они общаются глазами – молчаливый язык, что бывает быстр достаточно, чтобы мама не могла в полной мере понять его.  
После интенсивного обмена состоящего лишь из движений бровей, наморщеных лбов и бегающих глаз, плечи Малкольма поникают, признавая поражение.  
\- Да, мама, - победно провозглашает Риз, - понятно.  
Когда Хал устало вваливается в кухню, измождённый после работы, Лоис широко улыбается.  
\- Почему бы вам не поделиться с отцом замечательной новостью?  
Глаза и рты Малкольма и Риза широко распахиваются.  
«Мы сделаем что угодно, чтобы взбесить маму, особенно если это отвлечёт её от чего-то, что взбесит её гораздо сильнее… эй, если так посмотреть, мы добрые и заботливые, верно? И кроме того, у мамы крутой нрав. Но дело в том, что с отцом всё по-другому. Это всё равно, как Риз не может побить Стиви, потому что тот в инвалидной коляске. Папа – эмоциональный калека. Заставить кого-то такого чувствовать себя плохо это просто бесчестно.»  
\- Мы… собираемся платить ренту, - делает попытку Малкольм, бросая встревоженный взгляд на мать.  
\- Мальчики утверждают, что любят друг друга, - перебивает его Лоис.  
\- Вам следовало бы знать лучше, чем пробовать этот старый спектакль. Просто скажите вашей маме, что вы натворили, и покончим с этим быстро и безболезненно.  
\- Нет, Хал. Они утверждают, что влюблены друг в друга.  
\- «Влюблены». Как… - Хал неопределённо вскидывает руку. Лоис кивает. Хал словно робот садится рядом с ней и тупо пялится в пространство между сыновьями, которые перестают держаться за руки и тихонько смываются в свою комнату. Их побег заставляет Хала перевести взгляд на жену. – Знаешь, - говорит он, выдыхая с печальной задумчивостью, - у моего двоюродного брата Морина вышла такая же история с моим двоюродным братом Рори… Правда смешно, если это наследственное?  
\- Ох, Хал, нет между ними ничего. Они притворяются! Пытаются отвлечь наше внимание от чего-то, я просто не могу пока понять от чего. Не беспокойся, уж я позабочусь, чтобы через максимум несколько дней они сдались.

***

Этой ночью Малкольм перебирается в постель к Ризу. Дьюи испускает протяжный, громкий и счастливый вздох, как делает то всегда, когда кто-то из его братьев ночует, добровольно или нет, не дома, а значит и не в своих кроватях. Он вытягивает руки и ноги и водит ими, словно делая снежного ангела.  
При обычных обстоятельствах за таким поведением в лучшем случае последовало бы: «Заткнись, Дьюи». Однако, необходимость делить постель вместе, когда выросший Малкольм привык к своему гораздо меньшему брату, а Риз всегда имел собственную кровать, обычными обстоятельствами не назовёшь. Малкольм получает два пинка по голени, коленом в живот и локтем под рёбра, и холодные ступни Риза, упирающиеся в бёдра. Риз в свою очередь получает и не совсем случайно лбом по носу, кулаком в глаз и расцарапанную спину. Они зло переглядываются в темноте, готовые разорвать друг друга и саму спальню на кусочки…  
Для довольного вздоха Дьюи момент явно неподходящий.  
Лица Малкольма и Риза разглаживаются, и они ухмыляются друг другу. И оба молча выскальзывают из-под одеяла.  
\- Куда это вы? – спрашивает Дьюи.  
\- В гараж, - честно отвечает Малкольм.  
В глазах Дьюи на краткое мгновение вспыхивает подозрительность, но усталый и заполучивший себе кровать, он лишь откидывается обратно на подушки.  
Это занимает почти всю ночь, но всё проходит по плану.  
\- Крепких снов, Дьюи, - желает Риз. Они с Малкольмом возвращаются в кровать. На сей раз совершенно обессиленные, и уютно свиваются вместе.

***

Хотя она и клялась, что не станет будить их в школу, следующим утром Лоис не в силах удержаться, чтобы не поинтересоваться.  
\- Итак, мальчики, как вам спа… О боже!  
Малкольм и Риз просыпаются от её вопля. Они сонно вскидываются и оборачиваются на Дьюи.  
\- Тебе следует нами гордиться, мама, - говорит Малкольм. – Мы трудились вместе. – Он ласково улыбается младшему брату, привязанному к кровати, которая вертикально свисает посреди комнаты в шести дюймах от пола. – Это всего лишь вопрос подходящего блока и достаточного количества верёвки.  
\- Опустите его сейчас же, - приказывает Лоис.  
\- У неё вена на шее пульсирует. Наверное, нам следует сделать, как она говорит, - шепчет Ризу Малкольм.  
Риз кивает.  
\- И как же мы его опустим? – Они смотрят на мать, которая постукивает ногой. И быстренько переговариваются шёпотом.  
\- Ладно, - громко говорит Риз, - думаю, мама, мы можем спасти либо Дьюи, либо кровать, но гарантировать и того и другого мы не можем…  
Её взрыв гнева сводит на нет почти все их мытарства.  
Не в восторге от необходимости пройти мимо матери, чтобы воспользоваться дверью, они, наконец, перебираются вслед за верёвкой через окно на дерево, к которому та привязана. На то, чтобы опустить кровать, правильно поставить её и освободить Дьюи, уходит пятнадцать минут.  
Это было не так уж плохо, как казалось – настаивают они, Дьюи привык быть позабытым в углу, когда родители наказывали его, и знает, как засыпать стоя. Нет, правда, это не самое страшное, что им случалось проделывать с ним. Тем не менее, их мать вся кипит, так что Малкольм с Ризом вынуждены одеть Дьюи, позаботиться о его завтраке и только после задуматься о собственных приготовлениях к школе. Дьюи, обожая внимание, обещает простить их, если после школы они возьмут его на мороженное.  
Правда в том, во всяком случае на этот раз, что он ничуть не держит зла, он действительно может спать стоя, не испытывая никаких неудобств, но он решает, что так же может выжать из ситуации всё возможное.  
Пока Малкольм с Ризом обуваются, Дьюи уже прогуливается снаружи.  
\- Руки, - перед самым уходом говорит им Лоис.  
И Риз, и Малкольм оба непонимающе таращатся на неё.  
\- Что? – наконец, переспрашивает Малкольм.  
\- Руки, - повторяет она.  
Это совершенно неопределённое замечание, которое Малкольм, тщетно пытаясь вставить в контекст разговора предыдущего дня, умудряется понять. У него вырывается натянутый смешок.  
\- Ох, да ладно.  
\- Руки, - требует она громко.  
Малкольм вздыхает и берёт руку Риза в свою.  
Перед тем как уйти, Лоис подбрасывает им мысль.  
\- Держание за руки с кем-то, кого любишь, не может считаться тяжким заданием.

***

\- Ладно, не проблема, - объявляет Малкольм. – Как только скроемся из виду, сможем отпустить руки.  
Умно, так они и делают, высвобождая вспотевшие ладони прохладному утреннему воздуху. Стоит поту с их пальцев начать высыхать, как они слышат свист. Они ускоряют шаг, увидев, что вровень с ними медленно едет отец. Они знают, о чём их мать сказала ему, но понимают, что он должно быть не до конца уверен, что они притворяются. Хал смотрит прямо вперёд, лишь иногда бросая короткие взгляды на них. Что заставляет Риза и Малкольма чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что они заставили чувствовать неловко своего отца, и в результате все трое избегают глядеть друг на друга.  
\- Мальчики, - окликает он через опущенное стекло. Жестом соединяя Риза и Малкольма, Хал грозит им пальцем. Оба его сына в голос стонут и вновь берутся за руки. Хал искоса бросает на сыновей быстрый взгляд. – Очень хорошо, - на этом Хал поднимает стекло и продолжает вести машину.  
Проходит на удивление мало времени, прежде чем раздаётся ещё один голос.  
\- Что с… руками? – спрашивает Стиви, катясь рядом.  
\- Мама побоялась, что Риз может заблудиться по дороге в школу, - Риз зло зыркает и толкает Малкольма бедром, а тот в ответ пинает Риза в икру. – А вообще, долго объяснять, - продолжает Малкольм.  
\- И совсем не долго, - встревает Риз. – Мама думает, что мы трахаемся. Всё. Это даже короче, чем то, что сказал ты.  
\- Отлично, - недовольно смотрит Малкольм. – Растрепи всем, гений.  
Риз собирается ответить, когда понимает, что это того рода вещи, о которых ему также не хотелось бы трепаться прилюдно.  
\- Расскажешь кому-нибудь и ты труп, Кенарбен.  
Его угроза уходит впустую.  
\- Расскажу тебе всё вечером, - обещает Малкольм Стиви, но, вспоминая о своём обещании, закатывает глаза и добавляет, - ну, может, завтра. Вечером мы должны сводить Дьюи на мороженное.  
\- Хотел бы я… чтобы и у меня был… такой же отец, как у вас, - сипит Стиви.  
\- Ха-ха, - едко выдаёт Малкольм. Он видит школу и после быстрой проверки на шпионящих родителей (Риз заходит так далеко, что в поисках матери заглядывает в кусты, и Малкольм это позволяет, потому как не может утверждать, что это совсем уж невозможно, притаиться ей там), они с Ризом отпускают руки.

 

Глава 2 Обман

Малкольм с Ризом вплетаются на дорожку к дому. Впереди, с липким лицом и немного безумными глазами, конвоируется Дьюи. Его свитер, используемый в качестве наручников, туго связывает запястья. Малкольм открывает двери. Риз, давно и с радостью принявший, что он плохой коп, грубо заталкивает Дьюи внутрь.  
\- Мальчики, вы опоздали на три часа! – стоит хлопнуть двери, кричит Лоис. Её голос указывает путь к раковине полной грязной посуды. – Вы знаете, что нужны мне здесь, чтобы… - Она вытирает руки о полотенце и оборачивается к сыновьям. Она замирает. – Вы что, давали Дьюм сахар?  
Тут даже бесполезно отпираться.  
\- Он совсем взбесился, - сообщает Риз со смесью гордости и ужаса.  
\- Он просто набросился на того пацана, - соглашается Малкольм, обращаясь к Ризу, а не матери.  
\- Ну и что? Лысым ему лучше.  
\- Его родители так не думают.  
\- Дьюи состриг кому-то волосы? – встряёт Лоис.  
Малкольм колеблется, подыскивая обтекаемый ответ.  
\- Не совсем, - он надеется, мать не станет настаивать.  
\- Чёрт, даже знать не хочу, что бы он сделал, будь у него ножницы, - похохатывает Риз, не замечая малкольмовых усилий к тактичности. На сердитый взгляд матери Риз лишь отвечает, - не волнуйся, я всё уладил.  
\- Что он имеет в виду, - вымучивает из себя расстроенный беспечностью брата Малкольм, - что пока я беседовал с матерью, он пытался приклеить волосы пацана обратно.  
\- Получилось же, - оправдывается Риз.  
Малкольм принимается возражать, заодно развязывая Дьюи, который издаёт угрожающий гортанный звук и уносится прочь, чтобы найти тёмный угол, где спрятаться. Лоис шагнула, будто хотя пойти следом, но выбрала в пользу двоих сыновей вместо одного. Что бы там Малкольм ни собирался сказать, под её взглядом оно застряло у него в горле.

***

«Итак, прошлым вечером я подумал и решил, что ситуация с Ризом выходит весьма удачная.  
Мы с Ризом должны держаться за руки по пути в школу, и значит утро наше окончательно испорчено. Но мы никогда и ничем не занимались вместе в течение учебного дня, и из школы мы приходим домой почти на двадцать минут раньше мамы, таким образом, остаток дня в нашем распоряжении, и нам не придётся волноваться о тисканьях по дороге назад. Да, мы вынуждены спать вместе, но как будто у меня когда-либо была своя кровать, так что Риз единственный, кому стоит волноваться, и честно это или нет, его чувства в уравнении я не учитываю.   
Даже если ему не всё равно, пару дней, пока всё не утихнет настолько, чтобы мама не доведалась, что мы натворили… или пока город не перестанет разыскивать голову статуи, мы, безусловно, сможем перетерпеть, а потом всё вернётся к норме.  
Оказывается, прошлым вечером мама об этом тоже подумала. Она звонила в школу и просила их убедиться, чтобы мы с Ризом каждый день обедали вместе. Я полагал, у школы есть дела и поважнее, но очевидно они рады всему, что делает присмотр за Ризом хоть капельку легче.»   
\- Должен заметить, вы приятная пара, пусть даже сама природа пытается принять превентивные меры против чего-то такого, как ваши отношения.  
Хотя было это сказано и не им, Малкольм бросает на Стиви злой взгляд.  
В одном смысле ботаны ничем не отличаются от остальных детей: и те и другие пользуются положением, когда оно работает в их пользу. Без возможности Малкольму объяснить ситуацию, Стиви проговорился, а Ллойд и Дэбни вцепились в информацию, как оголодавшие пираньи в кусок мяса.  
Они дразнили Риза и Малкольма с начала перемены. Риз ничего не замечал. Малкольм тоже поначалу был в неведении, хотя по совершенно иной причине, он с таким упоением причитал о наказании за то, что, как всё повторял, «только лишь» взял младшего брата на мороженное, что совершенно пропустил их колкости. Изнывшись достаточно, чтобы заметить, о чём те толкуют, он попытался не обращать на них внимания, находя утешение в том, что они никогда не были особо остроумны в оскорблениях.  
Эта тактика продержалась всего пять минут.  
Его терпение и без того небольшое становилось всё меньше, и в конце концов он отвечает резким: «Заткнись Ллойд». Риз с интересом смотрит на брата. Малкольм, сначала сказавший, а затем игнорирующий вопросительный взгляд Риза так же, как и комментарии своих друзей, вздыхает и переводит:  
\- Он пытался дразнить нас, говоря, что мы парочка.  
\- А, - понимающе кивает Риз и разворачивается от Малкольма к Ллойду. – Эй, Ллойд, просто интересно, тебе как больше нравится, когда трусы натянуты на голову, или как обычно?  
\- Как обычно, - слегка давши петуха, отвечает Ллойд, непроизвольно прикрывая руками штаны сзади.  
Риз довольно улыбается.  
\- Рад знать.  
После этого комментарии по поводу их плачевной ситуации разом прекращаются.  
Малкольм впервые рад, что грубая сила возобладала над интеллектом, и улыбается Ризу.

***

Неожиданная тенденция действительной симпатии друг к другу, похоже, длится всю их неделю в школе.

Среда.  
Малкольм никогда не присутствовал при том, как Риз защищал его. Когда он был младше, то определённо слышал об этом от своих друзей, так же, как и от недругов, и случалось ему действительно задумываться, он всегда принимал это с улыбкой на лице. Но по правде думал он о том нечасто, так что если кому-то, кто обижал его, случалось однажды прийти в школу с разбитой губой, это представлялось более актом кармической справедливости, нежели актом мести одного человека другому.  
Не думать в этом году о Ризе, как о своём телохранителе, однако, было чуть большим, чем просто недомыслием. Мелодраматичный бунт летом завершился декларацией Малкольмом его независимости от братской защиты, он должен был заступаться за себя, а не постоянно бегать жаловаться Ризу, от этого он только больше походил на девчонку. Старшие классы, как объявил он, станут отличным местом начать новую жизнь и постоять за себя. Риз ответил равнодушным пожатием плеч. Малкольм же с окончанием лета жалел о своём решении больше и больше, но быть защищаемым снова, просить не стал.  
То обстоятельство, что его ещё не побили, он рассматривал как чрезвычайную удачу.  
Поэтому когда Риз сгребает какого-то второкурсника за ворот, стоит тому на потеху своим дружкам бросить в сторону их стола оскорбление, Малкольм удивлён.  
Риз интересуется у второкурсника, о ком это тот говорит? И когда второкурсник мнётся, Риз спрашивает повторно, подкрепляя вопрос встряхиванием. Второкурсник указывает дрожащим пальцем на Стиви, Дэбни и Малкольма. Риз бьёт прежде, чем палец успевает дойти до Ллойда.  
Садясь обратно, Риз ловит взгляд Малкольма.  
\- Чувак, - отвечает он невысказанному вопросу брата, - если бы я не вмешался, тебя бы растоптали.  
После небольшого сопротивления Малкольм допускает, что Риз прав, поэтому молча выражает беззастенчивое, любящее одобрение, которое приемлемо для них признавать вслух лишь при ризовых более впечатляющих торжествах, или малкольмовых более чопорных вручениях научных наград. Даже безмолвная демонстрация стоила хотя бы щелбана, не разглядывай ботаны так упорно свои коленки, чтобы избежать разозлить Риза, а потому не имея возможности увидеть взгляд Малкольма.

Вторник.  
После некоторых раздумий Малкольм отказывается от некоего эксперимента, который Стиви описывает как «…непредсказуемый!», а Дэбни – потенциально компрометирующим молекулярную стабильность насекомых и возможно грызунов. Пожимая плечами, Малкольм говорит, что собирается помогать Ризу с домашним заданием.  
Дэбни и Ллойд синхронно издают разочарованные вздохи, несколькими секундами вдогонку похожий испускает и Стиви, и все трое разворачиваются, чтобы начать эксперимент без него.  
\- Если ты… пере… думаешь… - окликает Стиви через плечо.  
Смотрящий вслед Малкольм ожидает окончания фразы. Проходит некоторое время, пока он понимает, что от Стиви это и всё. Сознавая, что пялясь вслед Стиви, он, вероятно, выглядит как идиот, Малкольм вздёргивает рюкзак Риза на обеденный стол. Взяв чистый лист бумаги и карандаш, а заодно ризов ужасно потрёпанный учебник математики, он вспоминает, как прошлым вечером сам предложил помочь Ризу. После некоторых раздумий Малкольм гордится, что ничуть не надменен.  
В попытке оттянуть тригонометрию как только возможно на дольше, Риз спрашивает, что это имели в виду Дэбни и Ллойд?  
\- Они собираются заставить взрываться жуков и крыс, затем они, вероятно, собираются плакаться, что возомнили себя богом, - резюмирует Малкольм ситуацию.  
Они с Ризом обмениваются взглядом.  
Если посмотреть с такого ракурса, это звучит намного круче.  
Они кидаются, сбивая друг друга с ног и спотыкаясь, чтобы нагнать удаляющихся задротов.  
Но ничего интересного не случается, по крайней мере, что касается кровавых взрывов. Смеющиеся и переругивающиеся Риз и Малкольм оба в крысиных укусах от кончиков пальцев по самые локти. Результаты экспериментов – лишь яростно встряхивающиеся клопы-вонючки и отрыгивающая крыса. И когда они возвращаются, воняющие крысиной блевотиной, за свой обеденный стол, потрёпанного учебника математики нигде не видать.  
Это, как они соглашаются, не колеблясь ни секунды, полностью того стоит.

***

Их вечера определённо более однообразны. Во вторник их затягивают обыденная рутина.  
Она начинается с прихода домой. Риз незамедлительно направляется к шкафчикам или холодильнику, пользуясь их двадцатиминутной предоставленностью самим себе, чтобы приготовить себе ужин. Малкольм полагает, он может уговорить Риза сделать и что-нибудь для него, и подумывает спросить. Но, в конце концов, идёт за привычной пищей из зерновых и холодного молока вместо возможности получить пощёчину своей гордости, реши Риз приготовить ему иду на своих условиях.  
Ко времени, когда домой возвращается мама, они оба уже поели и сидят в своей комнате, вместе на своей кровати, радостно болтая ни о чём. Риз рассказывает что-то глупое, но правда смешное, в желудке у Малкольма аж хлюпает, что он списывает на разбухшие в жижу от молока хлопья. Они обсуждают планы, кого они ненавидят, кто ненавидит их, но вообще-то не должен был бы, и как заставить маму вскипеть, когда слышат яростный стук во входную дверь и недовольный крик…  
\- В последний раз, Хал, я не знаю азбуки Морзе! – от их матери.  
\- Они ушли? – они слышат отца лишь потому, что во вторник тот спросил слишком громко, и его голос прокатился по коридору, и был слышим столь чётко, что нынешний заданный шёпотом вопрос они просто прочувствовали. Их сердца ёкают с каждым заполненным мысленно пробелом, и они не могут заставить себя промолчать. Они отшучиваются…  
\- Боже, папа такой придурок, - Малкольм.  
\- Точно, - и Риз.  
Но разговор после этого застопорился, вместо этого вслушиваясь, как родители и Дьюи ужинают, они ждут, чтобы отец сказал о них что-нибудь хорошее.  
Но нет.  
Будь это внимание мамы, за которое они борются, они бы действовали с мазохизмом, безобразничая, пока она бы уже не могла их игнорировать. Но они редко впадают в немилость папы, и ещё реже не разбираются за день или два с пробежавшей между ними трещиной розни. Так что Риз и Малкольм обмениваются взглядами: «Что же нам делать?» Они так же без понятия, как и всю неделю. Они молча сидят на кровати, неловко ожидая, покуда семья не уляжется спать, чтобы утром опять всем проснуться и начать всё сначала.   
На укладывании в постель вечер обычно и завершается. Вечер вторника, однако, предлагает свои варианты привычному.  
Малкольм просыпается.  
Он тянется поверх Риза – посмотреть на часы.  
«11:58».  
Его нутро велит ему вставать, и так он и делает. Перелезши через Риза, он выскальзывает из комнаты. И прокравшись по коридору, оказывается у родительской спальни. Необычная интуиция, вот что даёт ему необходимую информацию, чтобы желудок сжимался в тугой комок в упреждающем страхе. Он прикладывает ухо к двери…  
\- Эй.  
Малкольм подпрыгивает волчком. Пульс ломит в висках. А дыхание спёрло в зобу. Он чувствует, как логика превозмогает страх. «Расслабься, - велит лобная доля его мозжечку, - расслабься, это только Риз». Он успокаивается.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – кивает Риз на дверь спальни.  
\- Подслушиваю маму с папой, - шепчет Малкольм.  
\- Извращенец.  
Малкольм пихает Риза локтем под рёбра.  
\- Тсс.  
Ухо Малкольма возвращается к двери. Он хватает запястье Риза, готовый тащить обоих обратно в их комнату, только услышь он шаги.  
Вот их папа:  
\- Просто они оба ведь хорошие мальчики, Лоис. Малкольм такой умный, а Риз… так замечательно готовит. У них вся жизнь впереди!  
А теперь мама:  
\- Да, хорошие. И, да, впереди. – «Ну и что?» остаётся невысказанным.  
\- Знаешь, что случится с ними, если нечто такое выйдет наружу? – Малкольм слышит, как отец пфыркает губой. – Фига! Шиш! Пшик! У них не останется ничего! Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы они жили с нами «пока им не стукнет сорок», Лоис? Хочешь? – следует недолгое молчание, а затем немного надломлено. – Знаешь, что люди с ними могут сделать? – очередная молчаливая пауза, хлюпанье, и голос крепнет. – Им теперь точно не до победы в конкурсе на популярность.  
\- Хал… - вздох. – Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что ты прячешься на заднем дворе?  
Никакого ответа.  
\- Не лучше ли проводить время внутри, в замечательном тёплом доме, со своей семьёй?  
\- Я не могу смотреть на них… Мне кажется, будто я подвёл их…  
Не замечая, что Риз перегнулся через него, чтобы и самому приложиться ухом к двери, Малкольм, пытающийся отстраниться, сталкивается с братом.  
\- Думаю, они скоро… ну, сам знаешь, - говорит Малкольм с отвращением, ему больше невмоготу слушать. Риз отшатывается от двери, и в одно мгновение уже в своей комнате.  
Малкольм спешит следом так быстро, как только может.  
Постой он у двери самую чуточку дольше и услышал бы, как его мать обещает завтра всё уладить.

***

На следующий день Малкольм и Риз снова отделяются от батанов.  
\- Думаю, мы должны сделать отцу что-нибудь приятное, - говорит Малкольм после того, как они садятся.  
Быть милыми с семьёй это одно. Говорить о том, чтобы быть милыми с семьёй – совершенно другое. Риз разворачивается и пихает Малкольма в плечо, кивая.  
\- Я тоже так считаю.  
Малкольм незамедлительно возвращает тычок.  
\- Ладно, и что нам сделать?  
Риз пожимает плечами.  
\- Может, нам просто сдаться? – спрашивает Малкольм, подвигаясь к Ризу чуть ближе. Когда от отвернувшегося в сторону Риза так и не следует ответа, он надавливает сильнее. – Мы не можем просто сказать правду, это только всё ухудшит. Хорошо, придумал, я скажу маме, что мы работали над проектом по психологии. Что ты помогал мне исследовать табу нашего современного социального устройства и их воздействия на нас, как на людей. Нет, постой, - даёт заднего Малкольм, - она, вероятно, просто спросит у мистера Херкаба на следующем родительском собрании, и затем он, наверное, растреплет об этом по всей школе через своё дурацкое школьное радио. – Поскольку плодов это не принесёт, то Малкольм и не заботится, как ему объяснять занятие психологией, предметом, который он собирался брать только в следующем году.  
\- Ага. Плюс я, помогающий тебе с заданием? Да ладно, а я ещё думал, что ты умный.  
Несмотря на его монолог, посвящённый им обоим, Малкольм смотрит на Риза, как будто у него совершенно вылетело из головы, что рядом с ним за столом кто-то ещё. Склонив голову, он пренебрежительно отмахивается.  
\- О да, давай, придирайся. Что-то я пока от тебя никаких путных идей не слышал.  
\- Это была моя идея.  
\- Вот именно.  
Оба снова отворачиваются друг от друга.  
Эмоциональная интуиция, которой ему обычно недостаёт, заставляет Малкольма жалеть о сказанном.  
Действие, укоренявшееся в нём последние несколько дней – он непроизвольно хватается за руку Риза, чтобы быть вместе  
\- Гомик, - бормочет Риз. Рук он не разрывает.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - говорит Малкольм уверенно. Они исподтишка глядят друг на друга. Мгновение неловко затягивается, удерживаемое меж их ладоней. Малкольм вырывает руку.  
Не привыкшие к выражению чувств, они не могут придумать ничего приятного, чем могли бы порадовать отца.

***

Эти дружественные перемены длятся от первого обеда вместе, начатого в двенадцать пятнадцать во вторник, и заканчиваются в четыре тридцать пополудни в пятницу, когда их мать входит в двери и радостно сообщает, нацеливаясь на них:  
\- Вы оба на этой неделе были такие молодцы. Знаете, я так горжусь вами обоими, я считала, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, но оказалось, вы идеально подходите друг другу.  
Малкольм и Риз, устроившиеся вместе на диване, размышляя, что им сделать для папы, смотрят на неё, понимая две вещи: они сидят перед включенным телевизором, хотя наказаны, и что их мать только что похвалила их.  
Спустя мгновение болезненного прояснения они понимают, что их подставили, что их мама фактически продирижировала каждое мгновение их недели. Сперва они рады отвлечению от мыслей о папе, затем ненавидят маму за то, как она их подловила, а затем ненавидят друг друга, что не распознали ловушки. Малкольм вслух стенает о заговоре, чтобы заставить их быть хорошими друг к другу.  
Для Риза всё становится на свои места.  
Они тут же решают нагнать упущенное время, пинаясь, дерясь, толкаясь, расцарапывая любую часть тела другого, до которой только могут дотянуться.  
Лоис с улыбкой смотрит на них.

***

План его матери, который в гостиной представлялся ему совершенно гениальным, уже не кажется столь совершенным, когда Малкольм добирается до своей комнаты. Он пытается заручиться поддержкой Дьюи и Риза, объявляя о том вслух. Первоначально они соглашаются с ним во всём: как они пытались манипулировать мамой, притворяясь парой, и как она манипулировала их манипуляцией, подыгрывая им, с намерением заставить их вести себя хорошо по отношению друг к другу. Как она затем нарочно испортила собственный успех, потому что хотя ей и по душе был настоящий мир, быть в состоянии повелевать хаосом она любила даже больше. Они нужны были ей непослушными не меньше, чем они сами того хотели.   
\- Действительно, - говорят они, - в этом есть смысл.  
Малкольм изводится от неправильности, так или иначе, неправильности-неправильности-неправильности, он повторяет это вслух, метаясь по комнате. Он разговаривает сам с собой, но желая вовлечь своих слушателей, ища недостающий кусочек. Дьюи начинает злиться уже на втором его заходе и пытается заглушить Малкольма, читая. Риз, продолжавший успокаивать его все пять повторов, будучи в равной мере частью ловушки, как и Малкольм, встаёт и на шестом даёт ему в глаз. Более проницательный, чем обычно, Малкольм замолкает, улавливая намёк.   
\- Не понимаю, какая разница, если мама заставила вас? - глубокомысленно тянет Дьюи поверх своей книжки. - Вы всё равно всё своё свободное время проводите вместе. – Это напрашивание на неприятности, или, по меньшей мере, напрашивание на то, что Малкольм заведёт свою шарманку по новой, но Дьюи не может сдержаться.  
\- Ничего подобного, - щурится Малкольм на Дьюи припухшим от драки с Ризом глазом.  
Дьюи смеряет брата долгим взглядом. Он нарочито закрывает книгу и откладывает её в сторону.  
\- Хорошо, - произносит он, вставая, - давайте решим маленькую задачку, а? – Дьюи закладывает руки за спину и начинает прохаживаться перед братьями. – Риз, с кем ты провёл эти выходные?  
\- С Малкольмом.  
Дьюи смотрит на Малкольма.  
\- С кем ты провёл предыдущие выходные?  
\- С Ризом.  
Дьюи ближе подступает к Малкольму.   
\- А выходные перед этим? - спрашивает он напористее.  
\- С Ризом.  
Дьюи нос к носу с Малкольмом, вытягиваясь на цыпочках, чтобы уставиться прямо в глаза.  
\- А выходные перед этим?  
\- Со Стиви! – победно возглашает Малкольм. Дьюи вперяется столь презрительным взором, что Малкольм чувствует, как вспыхивают щёки. - …и с Ризом.  
Дьюи отступается, опускаясь с цыпочек, и отворачивается в отвращении. Губы его поджаты, а в глазах лёд, он осматривает комнату, словно глядя на присяжных.   
\- Дело окончено, - пропечатывает он каждое слово.  
\- Да ладно, Дьюи, - давит Малкольм, не желая отступать, - это даже не считается. Мы наказаны, сколько, пол нашей жизни? Да ради бога, мы даже прямо сейчас наказаны. Это должно хоть чуточку открыть тебе глаза на то, как часто мы видим внешний мир. Конечно, мы постоянно вместе! Мы застряли здесь. Ни входа, ни выхода. Не похоже, чтобы у нас был выбор, я не могу просто взять и пойти в гости к Стиви, а он не может взять и пойти… Я не это хотел сказать, но ты понял, что я имею в виду.  
\- Ты был очень саркастичен, - спокойно ответствует Дьюи.  
Малкольм награждает Дьюи самым уничижительным взглядом, на который только способен.  
\- Тонкое наблюдение. И что?  
\- А то, что ты так саркастичен только тогда, когда не хочешь чего-то признавать. – Между этой крупицей правды и прирождённым талантом Дьюи ко лжи, в дьюиных глазах ничего, что выдавало бы его. – Чего-то вроде того, что Риз тебе действительно нравится.  
\- Неправда, - отвечает Малкольм со смешком. – Это просто тупо, Дьюи. И неприлично.  
\- Неприлично? С чего это? А. – Прерывается он с внезапно озарившим пониманием. – Я говорил не о таком «нравится». Ты сам это сделал. Боже, ты ещё больше закомплексован, чем я думал.  
Малкольм безнадёжно лопочет, а затем молча садится на их с Ризом кровать. Дьюи ликующе смотрит, как паранойя грызёт Малкольма изнутри.  
\- Так, - спрашивает отключившийся на время беседы Малкольма и Дьюи, и вернувшийся, когда повисла тишина, Риз, - мы расстались или как?  
\- А? – вырывается у ужаснувшегося Малкольма.  
Как для готового вот-вот захихикать, Дьюи удерживает удивительно равнодушное выражение на лице.  
\- Ом, эм, ну, д-да, - запинается Малкольм, - наверное, мы почти и так сказали маме, что…  
Это последняя часть головоломки. Малкольмова теорема насчёт соображений его матери сдвигается от лёгкой хитрости к вероломству. Взбудораженный, Малкольм расставляет всё на свои места для своих братьев.  
\- Она знала, что я так подумаю! Она хотела, чтобы мы порвали! – Он теряет их, поэтому возвращается и объясняет снова, и злясь, и наслаждаясь этим одновременно.  
Риз объявляет войну.  
Улыбнувшись, Малкольм, сообщает, что уже наметил первый удар.

 

Глава 3. Военные игры

\- Величайшие битвы истории, - поясняет Малкольм, - состояли из атак по трём направлениям. – Нет, правда – говорит он, если уроки Гражданской войны их дедушки чему его и научили, так это наиболее эффективному способу уничтожения людей. А это именно то, что они должны сделать. – Конечно, мама это не обычные люди, так выстрел может оказаться и не смертельным, - добавляет он опровержение, перед тем как перейти к пунктам своего плана.  
\- Пункт первый: помириться на глазах у мамы. Пункт второй: быть более романтичными. Пункт третий: перетянуть папу на нашу сторону.  
\- Первые – ничего, и они нужны нам, чтобы мама не смогла убедить папу, что мы притворяемся, но последний – самый великолепный, - добавляет он горделиво. – Нам даже не придётся волноваться о том, чтобы помириться с папой.  
\- Зачем нам мириться? – хмурится Риз. – Мы никогда не мирились.  
Это правда. Они с детства в непрекращающихся драках. Принесение извинений за любой из проступков подпортит незамутнённость их мести.  
\- Именно поэтому! Мы хотим, чтобы мама терзалась подозрениями. Нам следует показать ей что-то такое значительное, чтобы дать ей знать, что это тотальная война, но не говоря об этом вслух. Мы должны дать ей понять, что мы знаем, что она задумала, и что мы не сдадимся. Но также это должно быть нечто весьма незначительное, чтобы она терзалась сомнениями, что мы задумали в действительности. В промежутке между пунктами один и два мы дадим ей время повариться в собственном соку. К тому моменту, как мы одержим победу, она полностью свихнётся, что сделает нашу победу только слаще.  
\- Ты действительно желаешь, чтобы мама свихнулась?  
\- Почему нет? – смотрит Малкольм на Дьюи. – Она не сможет нас тронуть, так что доставаться будет только тебе.  
Дьюи хмурится.  
\- Знаете, я могу рассказать ей всё просто прямо сейчас.  
\- Ладно, ладно, мы как-нибудь добьёмся для тебя иммунитета. Если она к тебе прицепится, мы тебя вознаградим. Всем, чем захочешь. Договорились? – Малкольм протягивает руку Дьюи, который с готовностью принимает её.   
Риз выглядит задумчивым.  
\- Если Дьюи сломает кость или ещё что-то, готов поспорить, она от него отцепится.  
\- Нет! – решительно отрезает Малкольм. – Тогда она взъестся на нас.  
\- Мне казалось, ты говорил: она не сможет оторваться на нас? – раздражённо спрашивает Риз.  
\- По этому поводу. По любому другому – ещё как сможет и сделает. По любому. И страшнее, чем она отрывалась на нас за всю нашу жизнь. Поэтому хотя бы в следующие две недели мы должны постараться не натупить.  
\- Ага, - едко смеётся Риз. – И как, по-твоему, мы это сделаем?  
После недолгих размышлений Малкольм, наконец, находит решение.  
\- Если мы и сделаем какую-нибудь глупость, это должно быть нечто такое, о чём мама не узнает.

Пункт первый: помириться на глазах у мамы  
Суббота, 08 ч. 00 мин.  
\- Прости, что я вчера разозлился на тебя, - выпаливает Малкольм. – Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - отвечает Риз, звуча очень убедительно.  
Их мать, у которой в субботу обычно выходной, и которая поэтому обычно в постели, равнодушно взирает на них, собираясь на сверхурочную работу.  
\- А теперь должен последовать поцелуй, - сообщает она.  
\- Что? – оборачивается кругом Малкольм.  
\- Вы же это здесь и пытаетесь изобразить? «Поцеловались и забыли»? Ну, так давайте.  
Когда Малкольм разворачивается обратно, то с удивлением видит уже вытянутые трубочкой губы Риза. Он колеблется и начинает было убеждать, что это выражение не в буквальном смысле, но, как случалось и прежде, Риз целует его, прежде чем он успевает отказаться от своих слов.  
\- Мило. Очень убедительно. А теперь слушайте. Сейчас я иду на работу, и я хочу, чтобы вы, мальчики, ушли из дома по крайней мере на время достаточное, чтобы ваш отец пришёл, поел и сходил в туалет. Если он хочет весь день торчать во дворе, это его право, но есть определённые вещи, которые я ему там делать не позволю.  
Дверь хлопает.   
Малкольм, признавая, что, похоже, первый этап закончился провалом, готовится защищать его перед Ризом. «Мать часто делает вид, что всё классно, когда происходящее по-настоящему выводило её из себя», – говорит он, в конце концов. Риз, однако, похоже, совсем не возражает от того, что это не сработало, как должно было. Он плюхается на диван, как мешок с картошкой и включает какие-то субботние утренние мультфильмы.

Пункт второй: быть более романтичными  
Воскресенье, 07 ч. 30 мин.  
Второй этап оборачивается если и не успехом, то, по крайней мере, и не таким провалом.  
Когда она видит Риза, идущего с подносом, который, в силу простого своего мужества оказаться в их доме, потерял ножку, заставленного блинчиками, яичницей, беконом и чашкой апельсинового сока, Лоис выбрасывает руку, хватая его прямо за горло. Чудесным образом, кроме пары капель сока выплеснувшихся из стакана, всё там, где и было.  
\- Ты что это делаешь?  
\- Несу Малкольму завтрак в постель, - негодующе ответствует Риз. Увернувшись от её руки, он продолжает свой путь. Лоис молча кипит, сверля взглядом удаляющуюся ризову спину.  
Подложив вместо сломанной ножки один из учебников Малкольма, Риз ставит поднос на заваленный стол. Он тихонько подходит к кровати, Малкольм всё ещё дрыхнет, свесив одну ногу с края. Риз с нежностью улыбается.  
И бьёт Малкольма прямо в грудь со всей доступной ему силой.  
Малкольм подскакивает, сгибаясь с резким, свистящим хрипом.  
Риз безумно хихикает.  
\- За что? – выдавливает Малкольм сдавленно, не дожидаясь, пока сможет отдышаться.  
\- Завтрак.  
В его сонном затуманенном мозгу Малкольм забывает, что мама не готовила им ничего уже с неделю, и что он существовал преимущественно на хлопьях.  
\- Почему мама не…  
\- Это я приготовил. Когда Риз возвращается с подносом, Малкольм свешивает ноги, чтобы они смогли усесться рядом. Он втягивает запах еды.   
\- Пахнет миндалем, - говорит Малкольм в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Риза, понукаемый голосом в своей голове, который постоянно велит ему доказывать свою интеллектуальность, своё остроумие, своё превосходство. Пусть даже причина, что она действительно пахнет просто чудесно.  
\- Миндалем?  
\- Это определяющий признак циа… - его накрывает чувство чего-то сродни смущению. – Знаешь что, проехали. Большое спасибо. Это действительно приятно.  
\- Без проблем.  
Они улыбаются друг другу.  
Вполне вероятно, что впервые они, должно быть, делят совместную трапезу без того, чтобы кого-то проткнули вилкой.

***

Воскресенье, 17 ч. 30 мин.  
Завтрак так удачно сработал в разозлении их матери, что Риз предлагает свидание.  
По крайней мере, Малкольм полагает, что это из-за того, что завтрак прошёл хорошо. Мама безнадёжно долго шипела на них, когда они оба спустились на кухню довольные и сытые, и, наконец, из отчаяния оторвалась на них за то, что они не должны есть в своей комнате, и если там обнаружится хоть одна крошка, то помоги ей… Но точно он не уверен, Риз попросту хватает его под локоть, говоря: «Давай куда-нибудь сходим». И Малкольм неожиданно для себя отвечает: «Давай».  
Они решают, что перво-наперво куда отправятся, это в кино. Туда они могут пойти вместе, не опасаясь, что их назовут «геями», к тому же крутят новый фильм ужасов, достаточно нашумевший, чтобы даже они, водя компанию лишь друг с другом да с задротами, которым после просмотра одного только трейлера к подобному фильму страшно засыпать в темноте, прослышали о нём.  
«Ладно, значит Риз. Тут уж никак не до приятного свидания, но, эй, по крайней мере, платит каждый за себя».  
Они нервно усаживаются рядом, стараясь следить, чтобы не соприкоснуться руками на подлокотнике или не задеть ногу другого. И сидят так с напряжёнными лицами, сжимаясь и сцепив ладони перед собой, пока, наконец, с полчаса спустя Малкольм не отваживается.  
\- Зомби. Да ладно. Вам же даже бежать не надо. Да, хорошо, признаю, вы в магазине и, следовательно, потенциально в западне, но вы можете обогнать их даже шагом.  
\- Я бы просто сел на один из тех скутеров, которые они держат для жиртресов и калек, - категорично поддерживает Риз.  
Они болтают почти весь фильм. Начинают они с советов по убийству главному герою и каким-то образом переходят к своим жизням.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать после колледжа? – спрашивает Риз.  
\- Даже не знаю, - отвечает Малкольм, застанный врасплох таким интересом, - согласно пройденному тесту на профпригодность я могу заниматься почти чем угодно. Хирургия, аэрокосмические технологии. В любом случае, думаю, мама хочет, чтобы именно чем-то таким я и занимался.  
\- А чем хочешь заниматься ты?  
\- Чем-нибудь… - голос Малкольма сбивается от смущения. Он с осторожностью косится на Риза. – Нормальным.  
Он нарочито пялится в экран.  
Это необязательно уточнять, чем, может, лишь из драматичности полового созревания., но он предпочтёт вероятность подвергнуться остракизму в деле, в котором мог с лёгкостью преуспеть, от тех, кто стремится лишь просто к компетентности, вероятности подвергнуться остракизму в деле, которое стимулирует его мозг, от тех, кто по всему являются его интеллектуальными сверстниками, но по факту будут старше него. Это необязательно уточнять, потому что Риз понимает, они обладают определёнными качествами, позитивные или нет, которые ставят их надо всеми, с кем они знакомы в школе, и они находят убежище в возможности винить в своём бытии социальными неудачниками зависть и неуверенность остальных. Лишиться этого всё равно, что лишиться страховочной сетки под натянутым канатом, пусть они и умеют балансировать на нём, всё равно всегда есть ужасная вероятность разбиться насмерть.  
Риз говорит, что, наверное, хочет стать борцом, покуда ему не надо выступать против девчонок.  
\- Не поваром?  
\- Мне придётся позволять другим решать, что мне готовить, - Риз качает головой. – Кроме того, это весело только когда я готовлю для вас.  
\- Если посетители будут тебя бесить, ты можешь помочиться им в еду.   
\- Ты не догоняешь, - смотрит на него Риз. – Вот какой есть знаменитый художник?  
\- Микеланджело.  
\- Нет, правда, - супится на него Риз.  
\- Рафаэль.  
\- Ну же, чувак, я пытаюсь объяснить. Я знаю черепашек, я не тупой. Назови настоящего.  
Малкольм расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Да Винчи, - говорит он и, когда на этот раз Риз не возражает, посмеивается про себя, но на удивление безо всякого превосходства.  
\- Хорошо, ты же не станешь рисовать усы на Да Винчи только потому, что какой-то пацан в музее засранец.   
\- …Что-то я слишком много нагородил, – изобличает он себя после паузы, подталкивая Малкольма локтем для выразительности.  
\- Нет, - уверяет Малкольм, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Нет, я понял. Я… я не думал, что это так важно.  
\- Ну, ага.  
После ризова пинка по лодыжке и ответной взаимности от Малкольма, разговор плавно переходит на другую тему.  
Они болтают, пока им не начинает казаться, что они, возможно, знают о друг друге больше, чем должны бы, пока тепло в груди и блеск в глазах не начинают казаться чрезмерными, но тут Малкольм заявляет, что у него есть идея.  
Они отправляются в уборную и наполняют свои всё ещё на половину полные попкорном ведёрки горячей водой, чтобы размочить попкорн и добиться консистенции пюре. Затем они пробираются обратно на балкон зала. В ожидании Малкольм занимает себя, мешая в ведёрке рукой размякшие кусочки.  
\- Сейчас, давай, - подгоняет Малкольм с ухмылкой на очередной омерзительной и кровавой части фильма с перегрызанием горла, ожидание начала которой заняло времени достаточно, чтобы вода в их ведёрках из горячей стала тёплой, а попкорн размяк в кашу.  
Риз прочищает горло и принимается издавать соответствующие звуки.  
Он блюёт первым.  
Зрители спереди не обращают на них внимания.  
Он выдаёт серию из нескольких спазмов, а затем «б-у-а».  
Один-два человека оборачиваются, но киноэкран даёт не слишком много света, чтобы что-то разглядеть.  
Наконец, он испускает ужасающий и хорошо узнаваемый звук чужой бурной рвоты.  
Малкольм выплёскивает тёплую попкорновую жижу на головы внизу сидящих зрителей.  
Цепная реакция, спровоцированная этим – сплошное наслаждение, но, однако же, заодно и то, что они соглашаются никогда более не пытаться повторить.

***

Воскресенье, 20 ч. 00 мин.  
Фильм вообще-то ещё не закончился, но не для них. Они безудержно заливаются смехом, обнявшись за плечи, подташниваемые, но довольные. Убеждая друг друга, что натворили это они на другом конце города, и что было весело, а мама никогда не узнает, и вообще неважно, если они заработали запрет на вход до конца своих дней.  
\- Я проголодался, - сообщает Риз, когда их истерика утихает до просто оживлённости. – Давай что-нибудь поедим. – Он указывает на сверкающий всеми огнями ресторан, заодно совмещённый с магазинчиком, на большой вывеске которого значится: «Ни туфель, ни сорочек, ни сервиса!» - без сомнения дающей понять, что это отличное место.  
Малкольм давит последний смешок, щекоча ухо Риза.  
\- У меня все деньги закончились.  
\- Ничего страшного…  
\- Нет, если ты заплатишь, это сделает меня девчонкой. Я буду должен тебе половину.  
\- Хороший щелбан, и мы в расчёте.  
Малкольм, ухмыляясь, отстраняется и подставляет Ризу лоб.   
\- Я думал, - говорит он, заполучив звон в ушах и красную отметину на лбу, - что у тебя нет денег? Ты что, устроился на работу? Ты думал, я заставлю тебя платить маме в этом месяце всю сотню, это поэтому ты мне ничего не говорил? Я бы не стал так поступать… Так ты устроился на работу? – повторяет он.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Тогда и мне лучше подыскать себе что-нибудь. Думаю, я могу быть репетитором по чему-нибудь. И что ты делаешь?  
\- Лучше тебе не знать.  
\- Это же не незаконно?  
\- Узнаешь – станешь соучастником, - Риз тащит его через улицу. Чтобы добраться до ресторана, что по другую сторону, они перебегают прямо перед несколькими рядами машин. Один из клаксонов не унимается им вслед, даже когда они уже в безопасности.  
Малкольм выбрасывает из головы последнюю ремарку брата, напускаясь на того с руганью.  
\- Боже, Риз, тут в двух шагах пешеходный переход, - он намеревается быть серьёзным, но глядя на Риза, не может с собой ничего поделать, изнутри поднимается странный икающий смешок, раздувая губы и против всякой воли срываясь с губ. Он зарывается лицом в плечо Риза. И так и замирает. А затем понимает, что чувствует дыхание Риза у себя на макушке. – Знаешь, когда я с тобой, я думаю гораздо меньше, - несколько рассеяно говорит он, - это успокаивает.  
Ему трудно толком объяснить кому-то и без того выдающемуся в этом плане, как это – перестать думать. На что это похоже – обрубить тысячи мыслей до двух-трёх, заглушить миллионы голосов, чтобы смочь по-настоящему услышать самого себя, он и не пытается. Он лишь выпрямляется и заходит с Ризом в ресторан.

***

Пункт третий: привлечение папы на свою сторону  
Понедельник, 16 ч. 00 мин.  
Первый шаг – заманить их отца в дом, где он не сможет от них ускользнуть. В понедельник после школы, пока их мать скупляется по магазинам, они подлавливают Хала, хотя и не в столь буквальном смысле, как предлагал Риз («У нас завалялась большая рыболовная сеть ещё с тех времён, когда папа хотел стать рыбаком…»).  
Риз достаёт из духовки сладко пахнущий пирог и, поставив на стол, отправляется к задней двери. Малкольм устанавливает вентилятор (у которого отсутствуют две из пяти лопастей ещё с тех пор, когда он, Дьюи и Риз проводили вечер, суя различные части тела сквозь решётку) позади пирога, удостоверившись, что тот по возможности направлен ровно в сторону задней двери. И проверяет надёжность подключения вентилятора удлинителем к розетке.  
Риз кивает ему.  
Малкольм кивает в ответ.  
Дверь распахнута, и вентилятор включен.  
Риз прячется за дверью, а Малкольм галопом несётся в гостиную.   
Не проходит и секунды, как они скрылись, а голова Хала просовывается в дверь. Он осторожно смотрит сначала влево, затем вправо. И вкрадывается внутрь, не отрывая глаз от пирога и подёргивая носом, руки его поджаты к груди, словно в попытке оказаться мышкой. Украдкой он устремляется к пирогу.  
Дверь захлопывается.  
Он разворачивается кругом, обнаруживая Риза. С визгом, он крутится обратно, чтобы спастись через переднюю дверь. Но Малкольм перекрывает ему путь к бегству. Хал вертится вокруг ещё один-два раза и замирает, восклицая: «Чтоб тебя!» - и в чувствах притопывает ногой.  
Хал оседает на ближайший стул, положив левую руку на стол, а другой опершись локтем и прикрывая глаза.  
\- Папа, - Малкольм тянется через стол к лежащей халовой ладони. Рука Хала взлетает незамедлительно, присоединяясь к правой, прикрывающей глаза.  
Малкольм вздыхает, но отступается.  
Спустя долгую минуту молчания правая рука Хала тянется к центру стола…  
\- Никакого пирога, пока ты не поговоришь с нами, - шлёпает по ней Риз.  
Хал испускает мучительный стон.  
\- Папа, мы хотели сказать тебе… Мы всё это время притворялись, - говорит Малкольм.  
\- Это же замечательно! – тут же загорается радостью Хал. – О, я так рад. Я так и знал, что вы, мальчики, не могли…  
\- Мы притворялись. Но теперь нет. Мы просто хотели позлить маму, но чем больше времени мы проводили вместе, тем больше понимали… что это по настоящему.  
Хал меняется в лице. Но к его чести, он позволяет себе один единственный всхлип и тут же берёт себя в руки.  
\- Поймите, мир снаружи жесток. Тираничен. Он подкрадётся и украдёт ваши деньги на обед при малейшей возможности. Пока вы, мальчики, справлялись достаточно неплохо, в вас всегда было нечто такое подкупающее, что удерживало мир от того, чтобы стянуть с вас штаны и впихнуть в девчачью раздевалку. Но с некоторых пор… вы так и напрашиваетесь на это. Разве… разве вас это не беспокоит?  
Никакого ответа от его сыновей.  
И Хал продолжает.  
\- Риз, я ещё могу понять, как ты можешь быть столь равнодушен к возможности испортить себе жизнь. – Риз принимает это добродушно. – Но ты, Малкольм, - Хал хмурит лоб. – Неужели тебя не волнует твоё будущее? – В отсутствии реакции от Малкольма Хал прибегает к последней отчаянной попытке. – Неужто тебе всё равно, что обо всём об этом скажем мы с вашей мамой?   
\- А тебя волновало, что твои родители говорили о тебе и маме? – невозмутимо взирает на отца Риз.  
\- Риз, - сурово, но запоздало шипит Малкольм и, вздыхая, оглядывается на отца, понимая, что за результат его ждёт.  
Губа Хала подрагивает, глаза слегка подёрнуты, и они видят, что он на их стороне.  
«И с чего я недоволен, что Риз спас наши шеи, сказав такое?  
Такое дело… Любовь папы к маме – его ахиллесова пята. Риз и я годами ждали шанса воспользоваться ею. Мы понимали, что это того рода вещь, к которой каждый из нас сможет прибегнуть против папы лишь раз, чтобы не навлечь на себя его подозрения, и теперь Риз израсходовал оба наших хода. Полный же отстой. Свой я собирался использовать для девушки с ирокезом, кучей пирсинга и пристрастием к матерщине».  
Хал лишь немного всхлипывает, но не ревёт в открытую, кроме того, он всегда был весьма эмоциональным, так что Малкольм с Ризом привыкли к этому, но всё равно из вежливости отворачиваются в сторону в тех случаях, если отец начинает плакать со слезами. Это рождает ощущение чего-то неприличного, смутного смешанного с сочувствием отвращения, вроде того чувства, которое испытываешь, когда по ошибке вваливаешься в уже занятый туалет, и другой реакции ожидать трудно.  
\- По крайней мере, мне не придётся беспокоиться ещё о других невестках, - вытирает глаза Хал. – Ну! – хлопает он по коленям и, в последний раз шмыгнув носом, возвращается к доброму настроению. – Как вы, мальчики, смотрите на то, чтобы пойти и посмотреть на мой проект?  
\- Твой… проект? – переспрашивает Малкольм.  
\- Надо же мне было что-то делать, пока я торчал снаружи. Риз, тащи брата, уверен, ему понравится.  
Стоит Ризу исчезнуть с кухни, Хал оттяпывает себе кусок пирога.

 

Глава 4. Пользуясь случаем

«Следующую неделю, а то и две мама намеревается провести, отдыхая в постели.  
Потому что мы убиваем ребёночка.  
Она прокричала это нам с сотню раз. Просто на случай, если мы не поняли на первой сотне, когда она говорила в обычном диапазоне децибел.  
Она собиралась навестить тётю Сьюзен, но у неё сумасшедшая гормональная буря, и после того, как она видит, что папа сотворил с задним двором, ей не очень хочется оставлять его с нами одного. Хотя, думаю, возможно, она говорит так, чтобы просто не идти, тётя Сьюзен выводит маму из себя почти сильнее, чем даже мы.  
В любом случае, мама прикована к постели, а папа занят все выходные, исправляя содеянное. Мама даёт нам целый список того, что надо сделать и того, что делать не надо, но папа уверяет, что покуда мама не знает, а мы слушаемся его, когда он возвращается домой с работы, ему всё равно.  
Не отпраздновать такое было бы глупостью.»  
К несчастью, большая часть лучших идей приходит, когда им вообще запрещено что-либо делать. Предоставление свободы действий, как правило, лишает стимула.  
Единственное, что им пришло в голову, это смотреть телепрограммы, которые им обычно запрещается смотреть.  
\- Давайте посмотрим что-нибудь действительно хорошее, - вскинув брови, предлагает Риз.  
Дьюи спрашивает, собираются ли они смотреть мультики, на что Малкольм с Ризом переглядываются в явно покровительственной манере, говорящей: «Ох уж эти дети».  
Идея неплоха. Риз переключает каналы, сделав звук потише, и поглядывает в коридор на случай, если их мать решит пройтись.  
Чего не случается. И они достигают цели без всяких помех.  
Если честно, то хорошее порно по телеку крутят только после полуночи, отчего все их усилия потрачены даром. Им перепадает нечто, что от актёров до грима выглядит нелепой дешёвкой, наподобие компании друзей, решившей снимать в собственном подвале на чью-то домашнюю видеокамеру. В результате всё скатывается к словам Риза: «Гляньте какие у неё буфера,» - Дьюи же говорит, что знает о сексе, но «боже ты мой, что они делают», а Малкольм передразнивает девушек, издавая пронзительные пародийные стоны.  
Малкольм как раз в агонии воображаемого оргазма, когда Риз неожиданно вырубает телек.  
\- У нас есть несколько часов абсолютно без присмотра, - натянуто объясняет он. – Мы можем заняться чем-то получше.  
Малкольм пожимает плечами. Зная, что папа, вероятно, будет дома раньше них, он включает телевизор как раз вовремя, чтобы посмотреть, как женщина завершает свой фальшивый оргазм, и переключает канал на что-нибудь достаточно пристойное, чтобы можно было быть пойманными за его просмотром, и снова выключает.  
Слезши с дивана, они с Дьюи следуют за Ризом.

***

Полицейский достаточно мил, чтобы сопроводить их обратно домой.  
Несомненно, плачущего с душераздирающими воплями и бегающего по коридору педиатрического отделения больницы Дьюи можно счесть, наряду с великолепным ужасом маленьких детей в их первый визит к врачу, весьма противозаконным.  
\- Теперь мы знаем, - сказал Риз, пожав плечами, после всех объяснений.  
\- Ох, боже, - вздыхает Хал, открыв двери троим улыбающимся сыновьям и апатичному полицейскому. – Спасибо, Том.  
Их отец начинает кричать на них, стоит только двери закрыться. Это захлёбывающийся гнев, не несущий практически никакого смысла. Причиной его ярости им представляется преимущественно недовольство отсутствием у него секса с мамой с неделю, а то и больше – факт, бывший бы почти приятным, если бы не совершенно ужасающим.  
Они отосланы в свою комнату, где должны оставаться, пока их матери снова не станет лучше.  
\- А как же еда? – спрашивает Риз.  
Их отец задумывается.  
\- Это не моя забота, - отвечает он надменно и захлопывает дверь взмахом запястья. Его сыновей, знающих, что к ужину всё минует, это не пугает.  
Малкольм с нетерпением выжидает, когда в коридоре стихнут шаги и, развернувшись волчком, хватает Риза за плечи  
\- Это великолепно! – говорит он, как очевидно задумывалось шёпотом, но слишком громко, чтобы это на самом деле им считалось. Малкольм вприпрыжку пересекает комнату и дёргает нараспашку окно, с привычной лёгкостью перебрасывая ногу наружу. Его уши дёргаются на звук позади в бессознательной проверке. Ничего, он расслабляется. – Дьюи, прикроешь нас, пока мы не вернёмся.  
\- С какой это радости?  
\- Хочешь разобраться? – интересуется Малкольм у Риза, игнорируя Дьюи.  
Риз согласно кивает.  
\- С такой, - говорит он Дьюи, - что если ты расскажешь маме или папе, я сдеру кожу с твоего лица и буду использовать как маску каждый день. Кроме хэллоуина, когда я буду отдавать тебе его назад, и ты будешь так счастлив получить своё лицо обратно, что будешь сам собой вместо того, чтобы надевать костюм, с успехом губя собственную жизнь и с ещё большим успехом выпрашивание конфет.  
\- Риз! – возмущается Малкольм прежде чем Дьюи успевает ответить хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Что? – оборачивается Риз.  
\- Дьюи, - хмурится Малкольм, - ты ему поверил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Видишь, - яростно указывает Малкольм на Дьюи, - вот что. Это должно быть что-то, что ты действительно можешь с ним сделать, иначе это не сработает. – И уже к Дьюи. – Слушай, мы принесём тебе игрушку или ещё что-нибудь такое. – Малкольм перебрасывает наружу вторую ногу и спрыгивает с окна. Риз спешно следует за ним.  
\- Я могу и сам пойти и принести себе игрушку, ясно? - запоздало кричит вслед Дьюи.  
Но за ними не отправляется.

***

Дьюи спится плохо: его братья всё ещё не вернулись, когда по его представлениям уже должны были бы.  
Это немного глупый страх, потому что всякий раз, как кто-либо из них говорил: «Это нас наверняка прикончит», - он никогда по-настоящему не принимал всерьёз, что кто-то из них может умереть. Да и график они ему не давали. Оба, и Малкольм, и Риз часто уходили за полночь, когда, как они думали, им это сойдёт с рук. Наверное, нет большой разницы, что прежде, чем смыться они обычно выжидали, когда им положено было улечься спать. Но страх этот, безусловно, подлинный, пусть и безосновательный. Он зарождается беспокойным зудом в ногах, заставляющих его мерить их комнату шагами туда и обратно. А затем вынуждает его раздражённым ворчанием о своих братьях говорить с самим собой, потому что это заполняет тишину и позволяет злиться на них вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться.  
Наконец, он просто решает лечь спать и сворачивается калачиком под одеялом. Откуда всматривается в темноту, дрожа от частично воображаемого холода и весьма реального страха.  
Когда он видит проскальзывающие в щель оставленного для его братьев приоткрытым окна пальцы, Дьюи помимо воли решает, что это грабитель. Ему вспоминается, как Риз говорил по этому поводу: «Ты пока симпатичный, поэтому они, наверное, просто лишь свяжут тебя», - а после, когда это ничуть не уменьшило беспокойства Дьюи, то закатил глаза и пообещал, что позаботиться о любом, кто вломится в их дом, что и сделал. И, может, его боязнь не только за себя, но и за Малкольма с Ризом.  
Но вот окно распахнуто и внутрь вваливается Риз. Он оборачивается, пошатываясь, и тянет руку Малкольму. Малкольм едва не вытягивает Риза обратно через окно, пока умудряется вобраться внутрь.  
\- Дьюи спит? – спрашивает Малкольм.  
Риз, похоже, не расслышал. Дьюи закрывает глаза, поглядывая на братьев сквозь ресницы.  
\- Дьюи? – зовёт Малкольм и, пожав плечами, швыряет рюкзак в сторону дьюиной кровати.  
В свете настольной лампы Дьюи видит, что взгляд у Риза и Малкольма мутный. Лица их раскраснелись. Сами они стоят, раскачиваясь по кругу и едва удерживаясь на ногах, с трудом соображающие в какую сторону им двигаться.  
Дьюи понимает, что они пьяны.  
\- …вечеринка, - сообщает Риз.  
Чему, ввиду того, как отвечает Малкольм, должно быть, предшествовало «отличная», которое Дьюи не расслышал, или, возможно, Малкольм просто на той же волне, вот и понимает.  
\- Было бы вообще замечательно, если бы мы были приглашены.  
Малкольма шатает на Риза.  
Риз ловит Малкольма, хватая за бёдра.  
\- Думаешь, Дьюи расскажет? – спрашивает Малкольм, вцепляясь в локти Риза.  
Дьюи интересно, что они собираются делать, но тут он понимает, что Малкольм говорит о том, чтобы заложить их ночные гуляния.  
\- Дьюи, - говорит Риз.  
Дьюи и так не очень шевелился, но теперь чувствует, как буквально застывает.  
Но Ризу просто нужно немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслью.  
\- …думает, что у нас серьёзно, верно?.. Мы можем быть ему…  
Риз наклоняется и прижимается губами к малкольмовым, глаза у Дьюи приоткрываются чуточку шире. Когда Риз отстраняется, Малкольм тянется вперёд, вслед за поцелуем, но надо думать лишь от того, что лишился равновесия.  
Малкольм не отвечает. Дьюи знает, что это вовсе не из-за недостатка слов, они с Ризом всегда находили забавным, что те раз или два, когда ему случалось нажраться в зюзю, Малкольм и, ползая на бровях, умудрялся толкать речи.  
\- …ну, противны, - говорит Риз. – Он захочет, чтобы нас вышвырнули из дома.  
\- М-м-м. Нет, Риз, - мурчит Малкольм.  
Дьюи смотрит, как Малкольм протягивает руку. Малкольм делает странное движение, которое, как думается Дьюи, имело бы смысл, будь Риз девчонкой с упавшими на лицо волосами. Он проводит пальцами по изгибу ризовых скул, обводя кончиками край его уха.  
Малкольм медлит, замерев ладонью на щеке, а после решительно и резко запускает руку к затылку Риза. И вновь медлит. Теперь Малкольм опускает руку к ризовой шее и, наконец-то, к более нейтральному месту, к плечу.  
И там и оставляет.  
Малкольм вздыхает с, как Дьюи бы определил, «облегчением», и точно так же, как игнорировал любую близость, просто делает вид, что ничего не было.

***

Последние три недели Малкольм с Ризом проводят вместе всё своё время. Они вместе ходят в школу, вместе едят, тут же тайком выбираются наружу, чтобы вместе заниматься неизвестно чем, навлекши на себя достаточную кучу неприятностей то короткое время, что они в доме, чтобы отцу и в голову не пришло выпустить их из комнаты или успокоиться и заглянуть проведать их и извиниться. Им должно быть либо немного стыдно, либо они чувствуют себя чуточку добрее, потому что когда пробираются обратно, то дарят Дьюи безделушки, и Дьюи видел, как пару раз они подкладывали деньги в «секретный тайник» их родителей. Но, должно быть, им не слишком стыдно, и чувствуют себя они не так уж добрее, потому что угрожают поколотить его, если он кому-то расскажет.  
В те ночи, когда остаются дома, они болтают без умолку свернувшись в постели калачиком лицом к лицу и переплетясь ногами. Если на Малкольма находит поговорить о чём-то, что простыми словами не объяснишь, Риз достаёт из-под кровати словарь (прежде он полагал, что единственная польза от него только в качестве пресс-папье) и фонарик, а если на Риза находит поговорить о чём-то, что глупо до невозможности, Малкольм отключает мозг. В основном разговоры их вертятся вокруг вещей скорее субъективных, чем реальных, и которые одинаково интересны обоим.  
До этого Дьюи лишь поддразнивал их, поэтому, когда ему случайно приходит мысль, что его братья, возможно, и правда подходят друг другу, он совершенно убеждён, что должен поскорее промыть мозги с мылом.

***

К концу третьей недели их мать полагает себя выздоровевшей, её живот, может, лишь немногим округлее, чем раньше. Малкольм и Риз видят её вставшей только после школы, когда она приветствует их у двери их спальни. Первым делом вопрос о ренте: «Вы же не думали, что я забыла, верно?» Риз расплачивается. Она пересчитывает, несмотря на протесты Малкольма, что они не стали бы пытаться обманывать её.  
Спрятав деньги в карман, она переходит к другой теме.  
\- Ну. Ваш отец, кажется, считает, что я была несправедлива к вам двоим.  
Мать присаживается рядом с ними на кровать. Она ещё не на том сроке, чтобы расставлять ноги и прилагать силы, чтобы сесть, но всё равно это делает. Малкольм и Риз обмениваются взглядами, это определённо уловка, чтобы вызвать сочувствие – соглашаются они молча.   
\- Мы так не считаем. Ты имеешь полное право быть крайне подозрительной к мотивам твоих сыновей. И особенно ты имеешь право сомневаться в их самых сокровенных чувствах, - говорит Малкольм. И вместе с Ризом смотрит на неё с преувеличенно невинными широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Их мать поглаживает себя по животу.  
И, чёрт побери, если это небольшое действие не вызывает проблеск уязвившей обоих вины.  
\- Не стоит грубить. Возможно, он и прав, я была, наверное, немного… взвинчена. Поэтому. Я сдаюсь. Я в любом случае не могу бороться с вами, мальчики, в том состоянии, в котором нахожусь. Я, тем не менее, желаю знать, как долго вы держали это от меня в тайне, вы прекрасно знаете, что секреты в этом доме запрещены.  
\- Несколько недель, - отвечает Риз автоматически.  
\- Значит, на следующей неделе будет уже два месяца?  
\- Верно, - подтверждает Малкольм.  
\- Я впечатлена, - она поднимается, используя ту же с широко расставленными ногами позу борца сумо. Малкольм и Риз с неловкостью встают вместе с ней, как если бы помочь, но только если она ждёт от них восторженных криков с трибун, то впустую. – Жду вас вечером за ужином.  
Не ужинавший с семьёй больше месяца Малкольм пытается догадаться, что такое с их матерью.  
\- Думаешь, возможно, из-за беременности она теряет хватку?  
\- Ни в жизнь. Помнишь, когда она была беременна Дьюи, и я обозвал её дирижаблем? Никогда не заблуждайся, что лестницы притормозят маму, даже если она ходит в развалку.  
Они перебирают ещё несколько идей, в конечном итоге наиболее логичным кажется предположение Риза, что их мать подменили инопланетяне.

***

В воскресенье она велит им надеть лучшие свои костюмы.  
\- Кто-то умер? – уточняет Риз. - …Где Дьюи?  
\- В город перебралась новая семья. Дьюи ночует у них. А теперь давайте, одевайтесь.  
Так что они одеваются в свои лучшие костюмы, которые в некотором роде худший сон мертвеца или богача, их мать суетится с их одёжкой и наслюнявленными пальцами пытается пригладить непослушный вихор Малкольма, их отец наблюдает за всем этим со смесью воодушевлённого волнения и страха, наконец, они выходят.

***

Они прибывают в ресторан, у которого наличествуют все признаки, чтобы быть первоклассным, за исключением уровня: здесь разряженные посетители, скрипач, аквариум полный лобстеров, бар и буфет, но яркое освещение и громкая болтовня всё же создают скорее впечатление Макдональдса, чем чего-то, куда стоит надевать костюм.  
Пока их мать отзывает в сторонку женщину, Малкольм и Риз вместе с отцом присаживаются.  
\- Прошу прощения, - говорит их мать, - я звонила насчёт скрипки, - она указывает женщине на Малкольма и Риза, - у них круглая дата.  
\- Ох, как мило, - отвечает женщина вежливо. Она подтверждает заказ Лоис, просит «подождать одну секундочку» и исчезает.  
Малкольм беззвучно разевает рот.  
Ризу совершенно наплевать.  
Отец беспечно посвистывает.  
Их мать усаживается за стол.  
\- Ты привела нас сюда, чтобы унизить, - шепчет ей Малкольм в ужасе.  
\- Я пытаюсь вас поддержать.  
\- Нечего поддерживать! – восклицает Малкольм. Его мать победно вскидывает брови в притворном удивлении. И начинает подготовленный выговор: они разволновали отца всякой ерундой и, что хуже всего, они лгали своей семье. Малкольм спешит поправиться, прерывая её. – Я только имел в виду, что это не серьёзно. Мы только целовались и ничего больше.  
\- Малкольм, нельзя судить о глубине отношений по сексу, - впадает Лоис инстинктивно в материнские нравоучения. Она отступает, подстраиваясь под ситуацию, которая заслуживает неискреннего совета уже за свою изначальную лживость. – И тем не менее, я не понимаю, почему нет. Вы же ничего не скрываете. И вы каждый день видите друг друга голыми ещё с самого рождения.  
Малкольм прячет голову в плечи на манер черепашки, корча нечто вроде улыбки встревоженному прохожему. Как ни странно, несмотря на его попытку вжаться глубже в сиденье, он принимается спорить с ещё большим запалом.  
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что, может быть, мы сдерживаемся, чтобы не смущать тебя? Что, может быть, мы выказываем тебе тактичность, которую ты никогда не выказывала нам?  
\- Не пытайся изображать порядочность. Разве это не ты только и делал, что лизался с той девкой… как там её звали? Тупая такая. Сара.  
\- Сара была не тупая. И это совершенно другое дело. Сара не была моей… Ризом - заканчивает он, резко вспоминая о сидящих вокруг людях.   
\- А что, есть разница? Назови один раз, хотя бы один единственный раз, когда вы двое вообще пытались не поставить меня и вашего отца в неловкое положение.  
Хал подзывает официанта, невозмутимо игнорируя всё происходящее.  
\- Так, я вижу, что этот стоит дороже всех, - тыча в строчки меню, обращается Хал, - но который из них самый крепкий?  
Малкольм никак не может найтись с ответом и смотрит на Риза.  
\- Я имею в виду, что если бы мы были в заведении, где всё это, - Хал пробегается пальцем по списку, - продавалось бутылками, на которой из этикеток процент был бы наибольший?  
Риз, изучающий отдыхающего в аквариуме у стены омара и к тому же давно привыкший к подобному, даже не замечал, что Малкольм и мама затеяли свару.  
\- Знаешь, - бормочет он Малкольму уголком рта, - у того толстяка из буфета спортивные штаны. Кажется, они ему немного маловаты… Если захочешь оставить омара в живых, будет стоить дешевле, верно?  
Если Малкольм и понимает о чём это он, то виду не подаёт.  
Приветственно кивая им всем, к столику подходит скрипач.  
\- Хорошо, - незамедлительно бросает Малкольм вызов матери. – Ладно. Тебе хочется неловкости, отлично. Тебе хочется, чтобы мы вели себя непристойно, тоже отлично. – он встаёт на диванчик, тяня Риза за руку, встать рядом с ним. – Будет тебе и неловкость. Будет тебе и непристойно.  
\- Подай мне булочки, - не смущённый отсутствием ответа, продолжает свой разговор с Малкольмом Риз, показывая на тарелку с бесплатным хлебом на столе. – Чувак, несущий суп, как раз на линии обстрела.  
\- Пойду, подгоню машину, - говорит Хал.  
\- Нет, Хал, - касается Лоис руки мужа, останавливая его, - не торопись.  
Риз хватает тарелку сам. И швыряет булочкой.  
\- Чёрт, промахнулся, - бормочет он.  
\- Риз, - предупреждает Лоис. Но смотрит она только на Малкольма.  
\- Я хотел бы произнести тост за мою мать, - громко объявляет Малкольм, но можно было обойтись и без этого, помещение небольшое и тесное, его голос слышен в каждом уголке. Окружающие опускают вилки и оборачиваются к нему. Похоже, делают это они в первую очередь из вежливого любопытства. – Но, думаю… сперва я должен кое-что сказать. – Малкольм надеется, что коллективный вздох, когда они понимают, что он всего лишь какой-то пацан, который ведёт себя, как идиот, ему только кажется.  
\- Это, - Малкольм хлопает Риза по плечу, - мой брат.  
Скрипач заводит тихую, волнующую мелодию.  
Правда в том, что во всех своих разглагольствованиях, всех его жалобах, у Малкольма никогда не получалось вот так же говорить перед людьми. И это не вопрос аудитории как таковой, потому что он способен удержать равнодушную аудиторию, где бы ни говорил. Это вопрос изолированности, где он не может притвориться, что люди скорее с ним, нежели вокруг него. Отчего у него пересыхает в горле и сводит живот. Он крайне чувствителен к мнению толпы. Та, как и всегда, более пренебрежительна, чем на его взгляд имеет право быть. Если бы не обращённый к нему взгляд матери, он сел бы со слабой отмашкой и «извините, что побеспокоил» и «можете есть дальше». Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох, сглатывая комок в горле, а заодно и добрую долю гордости.  
\- И мы любим друг друга. – Какой на это будет ответ, представить трудно. Малкольм тревожно ёжится. У него непроизвольно подгибаются колени, а разум настойчиво призывает сесть и заткнуться. Но он заставляет себя выпрямиться. – Тут следует отдать должное моим родителям. Я полагал они вышвырнут нас вон, когда узнают о наших чувствах.  
\- Мы продолжали пытаться противиться этому, понимая, как это отобразиться на них и на нас. Эмоциональную связь было игнорировать довольно легко, всё равно мы не говорим о наших чувствах, так что ничего особо и не изменилось. Мы могли бы притворяться, будь дело только в этом. Но испытываемое желание, потребность… - он обозревает толпу, впитывая её, - ну, в общем, понимаете, - ему приходится поспешно переводить взгляд с одного лица на другое, если он задержится на каком-то одном слишком долго, то понимает, что прыснет: «Ха-ха, шучу! Если вам станет от этого легче, мы действительно ужасны. Просто не так, как вы думаете».  
Малкольм облизывает губы и продолжает. Ложь выходит сама собой, складываемая из кирпичиков правды.  
\- Нам приходилось прилагать усилия и удерживаться от того телесного, что предполагают подобного рода отношения. Но тут наша мама… - он переводит на неё полный любви взгляд и приподнимает бокал. – Она сказала нам не скрываться, держаться за руки. Целоваться. Даже когда она поощряла нас, - он замечает, как у входа в кухню официант переговаривается с крепким парнем, и начинает частить, - мы продолжали бороться за то, что почитали нормальным.  
\- Но она продолжала поддерживать нас. Она привела нас сюда не только для того, чтобы показать свою поддержку, но чтобы чествовать нас. Таких, как есть её сыновей   
Крепыш направляется к их столу. Малкольм теперь говорит ещё быстрее, под его голос скрипач начинает крещендо.  
\- И мы поняли, что она права! Нас не должно волновать, что именно общество называет «нормальным», нет, правда, что такое нормальность? Кто вообще нормален в самом строгом смысле этого слова? Поэтому, в конце концов, мы решили предаться телесному проявлению нашей любви! Когда мы вернёмся домой, то впервые я и мой брат собираемся заняться страстным, крышесносным сексом! – Возможно, он говорил слишком поспешно, чтобы быть понятым в полной мере, но не оставалось сомнений, что его прокламация достигла цели. Он награждает пребывающую в ужасе толпу улыбкой, продолжая уже более тщательно, нежели прежде. – Большое спасибо нашей маме, которая научила нас, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, а ещё верить в себя несмотря ни на что. – Стоит голосу Малкольма смолкнуть, смолкает и скрипка. Глядя прямо в глаза матери, Малкольм поднимает бокал. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, он давно бы уже лежал мёртвый.  
Искренность малкольмова тона была слышна всем вокруг.  
Риз воспринимает Малкольма вполне серьёзно, стараясь выбрать всю правду, основываясь на эмоциях вместо исполнения.  
Хал съезжает ниже по спинке, притворяясь, что изучает меню.  
Хотя она и отвешивает ему сухой кивок, чтобы показать, что уважает его усилия, Лоис, похоже, более чем не в восторге от выступления. Она выглядит скорее, как будто собирается совершить убийство, терзая их, пока не признаются во лжи.  
Что останавливает её, это крепыш, его пухлая рука, как мультяшная водевильная трость, цепляющая разошедшегося артиста слишком поздно, чтобы это имело значение, хватает Малкольма и стаскивает вниз.  
Вода расплескалась и без того, но стакан Малкольм роняет именно из-за матери, отталкивающей его в сторону, чтобы добраться до крепыша.  
\- Не смей трогать моего сына!  
\- Послушайте, дамочка, я менеджер…  
\- Я давала какой-либо повод считать, что меня волнует кто ты такой?  
Малкольм думает, что в большинстве своём заслужил быть сдёрнутым вниз (хотя предпочёл бы, чтобы это случилось, пока он всё ещё говорил, это уберегло бы его от части унижения), но обращает внимание, что ни это, ни то обстоятельство, что мать отталкивает его с пути, не причиняет боли сильнее, чем сделала то хватка менеджера. Определённо лучше, если она спустит гнев на какого-то незнакомца, чем если придержит для него. Лоис продолжает распаляться, говоря, что Малкольм был не прав и если надо извинится, но, как бы то ни было, распускать руки непростительно, и менеджеру следует поучиться манерам, если не законодательству. Она следует за менеджером всякий раз, как тот пытается незаметно отступить назад.  
\- Обычно мы успевали поужинать прежде, чем всё испортить, - вздыхает Хал и возвращает салфетку на стол. – Что же, пойду заводить машину. Разомнитесь, дети, двери я открою, но думаю, останавливаться не стану.  
Риз пожимает плечами.   
\- Давно хотел попрактиковаться в бейсболе, - подбрасывает и ловит он булочку.  
Малкольм кидает на Риза быстрый взгляд, но не делает ни единой попытки остановить.  
Невероятная подача, разминувшись с головой их матери буквально в волоске, ударяет менеджеру между глаз.  
Риз за каким-то шагает на стол и спрыгивает вниз, слетая словно белка.  
В секунду Лоис уже кричит вслед Ризу: «Вы не можете швыряться в людей едой, когда не дома, мистер!», - и тут же рывком разворачивается обратно, чтобы продолжить свою тираду.  
Малкольм сияет менеджеру своей наилучшей жалостливо-милой улыбкой, хотя и не испробовал этого выражения с тех пор, как был ещё младше Дьюи. Он и его мать единственные члены их семьи, которые никогда не станут мешкать, в счёт чего они оба теоретически смогут выжить в дикой природе, так что он поспешно оставляет её, чтобы устремиться наружу.

***

Нырнув рыбкой в машину, сорвавшуюся под визг шин прочь прежде, чем Лоис хотя бы добралась на стоянку, Малкольм и Риз сидят на заднем сиденье минивена, сшибаясь друг с другом на каждом повороте, пока отец не решает, что сбросить скорость безопасно.  
Риз занят своими руками. Он исподтишка бросает на Малкольма быстрый взгляд. А Малкольм, кажется, словно специально того и ждёт, чтобы поймать его.  
Риз вскидывает руку. Его пальцы подрагивают. Рука поднимается всё выше, и когда папа тормозит внезапно на красный, задевает Малкольма по макушке. Осторожно и медленно он приобнимает Малкольма за плечи, и уставляется вперёд, будто ничего и не случилось.  
Малкольм вопросительно смотрит на Риза. Не сказать, чтобы они никогда не прикасались друг к другу. Даже наоборот, они часто прикасались друг к другу и из соперничества, и из дружбы. Рука вокруг плеч может быть в равной мере, как и началом драки, так и чем-то, чтобы умоститься поприятнее, смотря по обстоятельствам. Но что было неизменным, это отсутствие нерешительности. Взять другого в болевой захват или притянуть в полу-объятие выходило как-то автоматически.  
\- Хороший… бросок, - Малкольм с удивлением замечает нервные нотки в своём голосе.  
\- Ага, спасибо. Отличное, эм, - Риз отворачивается в сторону, его рука дёргается, как если он собирается убрать её, но Малкольм тихонечко придвигается к нему, поощряя оставить на месте, - выступление.  
\- Точно. – Малкольм смотрит в затылок отца. Вероятно, когда родителям выпадет время обговорить случившиеся события, его проделка будет во главе угла, но пока Малкольм полагает, что отец всё ещё на их стороне, а потому старается не испортить этого. – Наверное, не стоило мне говорить такое при всех. И забираться на стул было глупостью.  
\- Ага, - Риз всматривается в него пристально и испытующе. Немного обижено, немного с надеждой, немного печально, немного довольно, и каждая из этих эмоций удерживает Малкольма от того, чтобы отвернуться. – Ты едва не уписался.  
\- Неправда, ты, дебил, - Малкольм резко двигает локтем Ризу под рёбра.  
\- Расслабься, - его ладонь, свисавшая против груди Малкольма, теперь касается малкольмова виска. Он нежно притягивает голову Малкольма к своему плечу, будто успокаивает.  
Малкольм охвачен небывалым ощущением, когда умом понимает всю неестественность ситуации, но совсем не чувствует этого в душе.  
\- Знаете… - пальцы Хала обеспокоенно барабанят по рулевому колесу. – Вы можете быть не готовы к той большой ответственности, что…  
\- Папа, не волнуйся, - вздыхает Малкольм, - нам не надо объяснять о «пестиках и тычинках».  
С облегчённым и нервным смешком Хал оставляет тему.  
\- Точно, - говорит Риз. – Мы итак знаем все эти гейские штучки на зубок.  
«Папу всегда так подёргивало, да?»  
\- Я имел в виду, что мама всё ещё считает, что мы притворяемся, и потому ей будет всё равно, говорил с нами папа или нет.  
\- Ох, конечно, и это тоже.  
\- Нет, это не оправдание, - мямлит Хал. – Мне не придётся говорить вам, быть ответственными потому, что вы уже осведомлены о последствиях, а не потому, что вашей маме всё равно.  
Малкольм согласно кивает, его щека трётся о ризово плечо.  
\- Окей. Мы ответственные.  
\- Хорошая мысль, папа, мы должны быть готовы. Значит, все согласны: если мама спросит, то так мы ей и скажем.  
\- Нет, Риз, - голос Хала – голос человека, смирившегося со своей судьбой, - это означает, что мне придётся. – Он устало трёт глаза.  
\- Нет, погоди, эй, папа, - Малкольм поспешно просовывается между передними сиденьями. Он-то полагал угрозы отца пустыми. – Ты уже говорил с нами об этом, помнишь? С использованием игрушечных фигурок? Это длилось где-то целый час…  
\- Значит, вы не будете возражать против пятнадцати минут.  
\- Чёрт, - шлёпается Малкольм обратно на сиденье, приземляясь к Ризу чуточку ближе, чем был. Их ноги соприкасаются, и Малкольм вновь, не задумываясь, кладёт голову Ризу на плечо. Его ладонь с лёгкостью ложится на ризово бедро, как будто из-за близости он просто не заметил, что положил не на своё. Риз неловко ёрзает, преуспев лишь в сталкивании малкольмовой руки на колено. Последующие неловкие ёрзанья ни привлекают внимания Малкольма, ни позволяют занять им не столь неловкую позу.  
Риз толкает Малкольма плечом.  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Малкольм тихонько.  
\- Твой мозг такой большой, что шея не держит? – ворчит Риз в ответ.  
Щурясь в полумраке, Малкольм замечает красное лицо Риза.  
\- Нет. Я просто не против… - его собственное лицо заливается краской, и он поспешно спасается на своей стороне, уставляясь взглядом в спинку пассажирского сиденья.  
Рассуждения их отца становятся всё запутаннее и сходят на маловразумительный лепет.  
Риз украдкой поглядывает на Малкольма. Малкольм так же украдкой бросает ответные взгляды на Риза. Время от времени оба поглядывают на виднеющуюся папину макушку, до ужаса терзаясь тем, что именно было сказано и сделано лишь от того, что отец в машине?  
Так проходят следующие двенадцать с половиной минут.  
Риз подкатывается ближе. И прижимается губами к малкольмову уху, исключая всякую возможность, что папа может услышать.  
\- Ты серьёзно? – спрашивает он вполголоса, пока они подъезжают к дому, стараясь игнорировать, как Малкольм трепещет от его дыхания.  
\- Что серьёзно? – огрызается в ответ Малкольм.  
\- Не против?  
Малкольм и близко не так хорош в том, чтобы держаться тихо, даже когда говорит уголком губ.  
\- Если я сказал нет, значит, нет. Если я сказал да, значит, да. Даже учитывая твои умственные ограничения, это не должно представлять такой уж большой трудности для понимания, - он прерывается, пока его мозг соотносит, что Риз имел в виду. И разом смягчается в лице. – Ох. Нет, я…  
\- Ну, рад, что мы обсудили этот вопрос, - говорит, останавливая машину, определённо вовсе не радостный Хал. – Теперь я поеду, заберу вашу маму, и, надеюсь, вы подумаете над нашей маленькой беседой.

***

\- Что папа вообще имел в виду? Это что, эвфемизм такой, или как? – Малкольм закрывает двери, прислушиваясь к гулу их минивэна – папа уезжает.  
\- Или как, - отвечает Риз отвлечённо.   
Малкольм падает на кровать рядом с ним.  
\- Что с тобой? – вопросительно оборачивается он на Риза, мысленно перебирая всё, чем мог бы обидеть брата. – О, точно. Прости. За то, что сказал в ресторане, - Малкольм перекатывается на матрасе, подобрав под себя ноги.  
\- Забудь.  
Малкольм не любит извиняться. Он переживает это, и скорее даже физически, чем эмоционально, как урон своей гордости. Сперва приходит чувство, как будто бы кто-то попросту размахнулся и двинул его под дых. Затем начинает казаться, словно его разрывает на части, обнажая нутро в ожидании суда. В ожидании приговора или оправдания. Для него это невыносимо.  
Но что причиняет терзания наиболее, когда не следует ни да, ни нет. Когда его извинениями просто пренебрегают, как чем-то ничего не значащим. Наверное, не следовало ему извиняться ради самоуспокоения, пусть даже заодно он хотел задобрить другую сторону, и до известной степени он осознаёт, что не стоит так заморачиваться.  
Но не может.  
\- Нет, честно. Я выставил нас на посмешище на глазах у совершенно незнакомых нам людей, у которых, возможно, есть дети, и значит, возможно, нам полный пипец, спровоцировал папу на «разговор»… ну, вроде… вероятно, обеспечил нам наказание, и мама, скорее всего, сможет убедить папу, что сделали мы это только чтобы позлить её. Я всё испортил. Тебя это что, совсем не волнует? Разве ты не хочешь хотя бы побить меня?  
\- Может позже, - пожимает плечами Риз. – Эй, я тут подумал… - частит он. Вопреки только что сказанному, если он даст себе время подумать, что делает, то обязательно струсит.  
\- Но… - Малкольм супится такому пренебрежению, но признаёт, что пока Риз столь увлечён, его извинения безнадёжны. – Да?  
\- Что нам делать после того, как мама поверит, что мы были такой расчудесной парой?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- В этом же и был весь смысл, верно? Доказать, что она неправа? Заставить её и папу думать, что нам хорошо вместе?  
\- …эм, я думаю, да.  
\- Ну, а что потом?  
\- Не знаю. Об этом я не подумал. Мы просто должны были позлить её тем, что всё не так, как она хочет. Ты же знаешь, она терпеть не может, когда нам хорошо. Думаю, потом мы расстанемся и всё.   
\- Разве это не докажет мамину правоту?  
Малкольм открывает и закрывает рот, и так несколько раз. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, а брови сходятся вместе в очевидном недоумении, как это Риз додумался до такого раньше него?  
Риз снова жмёт плечами. Он не намеревается объяснять, что планировал этот разговор с целую неделю, уж больно оно по девчачьи. Воодушевлённый он перебирается ближе к Малкольму. И заговорщицки вещает, с чувством взмахивая пару раз рукой для доходчивости. В то время, как вторая рука приобнимает Малкольма поперёк спины.  
\- Слушай, единственный способ, который я смог придумать, чтобы у нас выгорело, это если мы останемся вместе.  
\- Навсегда?  
\- Только пока мама не перестанет ворчать.  
\- Тогда, да, придётся нам остаться вместе навсегда.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Риз с серьёзной решимостью.  
Малкольм сдерживается, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь ещё более язвительного. Обычно он только приветствует прямоту, потому как хождение вокруг да около лишь пустая трата времени. Но чем больше он разевает на Риза рот, тем острее понимает, что если собирается дать Ризу отворот-поворот, то должен сделать это помягче. И чем больше он размышляет, тем сильнее понимает, что даже от одной мысли об этом ему плохо.  
Но это же глупо.  
Ведь Риз несерьёзно. Просто Риз это Риз. Он умеет уловить суть, но вечно забредает не туда, как футболист, забивающий мяч в собственные ворота.  
На удивление это мало утешает Малкольма. Он опускает взгляд на покрывало. Свой отказ он начинает с комплимента.  
\- Риз, серьёзно, вот так вот с бухты-барахты тебе это конечно кажется отличной идеей, но…  
Риз оскорблённо хмурится.  
\- Не из какой это не из бухты.  
\- Я знаю, что это ты, но… Ты не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем… Ты что, хочешь сказать, что тебе хочется меня поцеловать?  
Риз враз бледнеет. А его глаза широко распахиваются.  
\- Нет. Я хочу сказать, что тебе стоит перестать вести себя как педик, втягивая меня в ситуации, когда я вынужден тебя целовать. – Риз проводит Малкольму в лицо свинг, и как всегда на отлично. Но в этот раз всё иначе, после того, как Малкольм вскрикивает: «Ай! Риз, мудила!» - ни один из них не пытается покинуть комнату, и никакой завязавшейся с разбрасыванием книг, или игрушечных фигурок, или бумаг ссоры. Вместо этого злоба просто выдыхается, съёживается и испаряется.  
Риз стоит, робея.  
Малкольм трёт щеку.  
\- Потому что если хочется, - говорит он, устремляя взгляд на босые ступни Риза, - то знаешь, ты мог бы просто сказать мне, - и ловит себя на том, что смотрит на Риза. В краткую долю секунды он умудряется встретиться с Ризом глазами, несмотря на то обстоятельство, что оба стараются смотреть куда угодно, только не друг на друга. – Я бы не рассердился. – Риз вскидывается, и Малкольм инстинктивно отшатывается, впечатываясь спиной в дверь. – Е-если, - выпаливает он, готовясь к ещё одному удару, - я не говорю, что тебе и вправду хочется.  
Риз стоит, замерев, дыша ему в лицо и явно задумавшись.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец-то и со всей возможной осторожностью отвечает Риз.  
\- А?  
\- Мне хочется.  
\- О, - Малкольм сглатывает. – Бля, - говорит он, но совсем вяло.  
«Знаете, как говорят? Не задавайте вопросов, на которые не хотите слышать ответов?  
Как так получилось, что никто не научил меня этому?»  
Риз неожиданно оказывается так близко, что для Малкольма будет подозрительно, смотри он куда-нибудь, а не ему в глаза. Одна за другой проносятся мысли: «Зрачки. Расширились. Достаточно светло, может быть физиологическим показателем влечения. Возможно, он не врёт. Но да ладно, расширенные зрачки? Здесь куча факторов, это же не совсем наука, не зацикливайся на этом, дурень, найди что-нибудь поконкретнее. Обратимся к прошлому опыту. Хорошо. Это Риз. Он, вероятно, лжёт. Но какая ему польза от этой лжи? Он может заставить меня выглядеть полным дебилом, он разыграет мину, дескать, «я пошутил», и тогда выйдет, будто это я единственный по-пидорски запал на собственного брата. Но он никогда не поступал так по-настоящему жестоко».  
Риз облизывает губы.  
«Итак, просто предположим, что Риз говорит правду.  
Ладно, без проблем.  
Нужно только подумать о…»  
И тут ризовы губы прижались к его, Риз неистово налетел на него, впечатав боком в дверную ручку. Соображать с языком Риза, орудующим у него во рту, на удивление трудно, но Малкольм пытается. Он запускает руки в волосы Риза, стараясь дать своему телу достаточную отсрочку, чтобы мозг нашёл рациональное решение. Должно же быть хоть какое-то.  
Малкольм, благодаря немалой паранойе уже давно прилагал усилия в подготовке себя к чему угодно. Он подумал о хулиганах, об автомобильной аварии, о нападении собак, о всякого рода кровавых ранах, которые только мог получить и, зная свою семью, скорее всего, получит. В своё время он даже готовился к зомби-апокалипсису, пока, наконец, не пришёл к выводу, что вероятность такового минимальна настолько, что можно сосредоточиться на других более правдоподобных проблемах. Верно, конечно, и то, что когда эти ситуации действительно случаются, то зачастую всегда есть некая помеха, переменная, которую приходится учитывать. Но смысл, действительная, основная проблема…  
Он полагал, что продумал всё. Всё.  
Он, однако, не запасся решением на случай Риза, целующего его жарким ртом, отчаянно, мокро, с привкусом жидкости для полоскания рта и зубной пасты, мятной и свежей. Риза, кусающего его нижнюю губу, и растекающегося по венам тепла, когда зубы Риза скользят по ним, и шумящей в ушах крови.  
Малкольм пытается успокоить себя, у него и не могло быть решения, это означало бы, что он должен был допустить хотя бы малую вероятность подобного. Ему пришлось бы представлять, как Риз стягивает ему через голову футболку, заставляя всё тело невольно дрожать, а лёгкие сжиматься, не в состоянии глотнуть воздуха, как замирает сердце, как по коже бегут мурашки, как встают дыбом волоски, как скользят по половицам пальцы ног, когда он тянется вверх, как намертво вцепляется в его волосы, как невнятно стонет в губы Ризы.   
В губы его брата.  
Окутавшая мысли пелена слетает в мгновение ока.  
\- Н-нет, стой, Риз, остановись, - пытается Малкольм, не спеша отстраняться лишь отчасти оттого, что этому мешает дверь. – Если это только из-за секса или чего там ещё, то это того не стоит, понимаешь? У нас у обоих есть девушки, и не знаю, как далеко ты зашёл, но у нас с Никки всё достаточно серьёзно, и, вероятно, во всём мире да найдётся хотя бы одна девушка, которая готова будет…   
\- Если бы это был только вопрос секса, мы бы уже им занялись, а не говорили о том, не просто ли это вопрос секса, - и затем губы Риза вновь впиваются в малкольмовы. Когда он отрывается в следующий раз, то объясняет и это тоже. – Как ты сам сказал, мы встречаемся вот уже сколько, два месяца? И мы даже не нахерячили, хотя и…  
\- Нет. Мы сказали маме, что встречаемся два месяца. На самом деле мы встречаемся только шесть недель.  
Они уставились друг на друга, оглушённые прозвучавшим.  
Возможно, между ними и не было любви, но были знакомые бабочки и ёкающее нечто в груди, и лёгкость от простого присутствия рядом. Были почти ласки и настоящие ласки, и свидания, которые они могли бы имитировать, но вместо этого проводили вместе. Оба не отличались удачей в отношениях, но некоторый опыт у них имелся, и именно так оно и бывало до поры, пока они не спускали всё в тартарары. Понимание этого несёт некую успокаивающую пристыженность.  
\- Так значит это по-настоящему, - Малкольм должен озвучить это, чтобы ещё раз перепроверить в уме. Его не слишком задевает ризово «ага» – можно подумать, всё так очевидно. Открытие ухает по логике Малкольма, но только чиркает по чувствам.  
Они не из тех, кто мучаются виной, когда полагают, что вправе, или тем более, что не делают ничего аморального, но годы опыта говорят Малкольму, что общество, в котором они обретаются, таково, где это несомненно неправильно. И откройся всё, общественное мнение перевесит любой его возможный аргумент. Учитывая обстоятельства, вроде бы и не должно усматривать в этом секрет, добрая часть их соседей и без того извещена. Может, это до сих пор кажется тайным только потому, что они сами лишь сейчас узнали правду?  
Малкольм целует Риза, и поцелуй этот пылкий и соблазнительный.  
\- Мы кому-нибудь расскажем? – спрашивает он, про себя надеясь, что ответом будет «никому», просто на тот случай если это как раз скрытность не даёт сознанию вины накрыть его с головой.  
\- Куче незнакомых придурков в ресторане.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Дьюи, - Риз совершенно серьёзен, пусть губы и кривятся в улыбке. Может оттого, что они постоянно соперничают, а может оттого, что знают друг друга слишком хорошо, но Малкольм улавливает суть и понимает, что Риз пытается сделать.  
\- Папе, - отвечает Малкольм в попытке переиграть его.  
\- Папе мы уже рассказали. Минус два очка, лузер.  
\- Чёрт, - Малкольм дёргает верхнюю пуговицу ризовой сорочки. – Тёте Сьюзан.  
\- Фрэнсису, - с лёгкостью поднимает планку Риз с насмешливым «п-ф-ф-ф».  
Их глаза прищуриваются.  
Оставшиеся пять пуговиц Риза расстёгиваются хлоп-хлоп-хлоп-хлоп-хлоп под ловкими пальцами Малкольма.  
«Ага, знаю, если разболтать всем этим людям вместо того, чтобы только лишь, ну, никому, нам же двоим будет хуже. Но я просто не могу позволить ему выиграть».  
\- Дедушке Уолтеру, - Малкольм обвивает руками шею Риза, притягивая того ближе. – Он, наверное, уже простил, что мы разнесли его бассейн, но это точно гарантирует, что ты и близко не подойдёшь к его наследству.  
\- Бабушке и дедушке. Они точно убьют тебя за то, что сгеил единственного внука, который им нравится.  
Малкольм задумчиво запускает пальцы в волосы Риза. Касаясь его носа своим и притягивая ближе. Расплываясь в улыбке, он отбрасывает всякий блеф. Глаза Риза становятся круглыми.  
\- Нет! – трясёт он головой.  
\- Маме, - подводит Малкольм итог с триумфом. – Удачи в её убеждении.  
\- Ты сказал, тебе и убеждать.  
\- Ну уж нет. Мы называли их друг для друга, тупица.  
\- Ещё чего. Рассказывать ей будешь ты.  
\- Да? С какой это стати?  
\- Ты быстрее бегаешь.  
\- На короткие дистанции может и да. Но бежать нам придётся далеко.  
Малкольм прав. Брехня – заявляет Риз и настаивает, что Малкольм быстрее… им обоим известно, что это неправда, но Риз продолжает упорно настаивать. Малкольм вскидывает бровь. Он на пороге того, чтобы припомнить пару случаев, когда Риз ловил его и заставлял жрать землю. В его глазах ясно читается, что вероятность быть ударенным молнией, выиграв заодно перед тем в лотерею, и то больше, чем, что он расскажет маме правду. Именно тогда Риз и делает открытие, что его язык на шее Малкольма довольно убедителен.  
\- …Ладно, отлично, я возьму на себя маму, но только если ты займёшься всеми остальными, - Малкольм выгибается дугой навстречу лижущему языку.  
Ну нет, к чёрту. Ещё как убедителен.  
\- Как думаешь, смогут переговорщики с террористами подбираться достаточно близко, чтобы пользоваться языком против преступников?  
\- А?  
Риз опускает вопрос, отклоняясь, чтобы принять предложение, пока ещё Малкольм не в состоянии отказаться.  
\- Договорились.   
Риз торопится с коротким поцелуем. Но Малкольм, чьи руки всё ещё у Риза на затылке, углубляет его. Риз, целуясь, делает шаг вперёд, прижимая Малкольма к двери.  
Малкольм подаётся навстречу Ризу, трясь о него тазом, вызвав цепную реакцию, что начинается с ответного движения: толчок за толчком.  
От удовольствия непроизвольно сводит всё тело, пальцы ног и рук поджимаются к ступням и ладоням, голова Малкольма ныряет вниз, и воротник ризовой рубашки с хриплым рычанием вдруг оказывается у него в зубах, ткань во рту, даже смоченная языком, кажется сухой. Его губы оставляют рубашку и принимаются за ризову ключицу. Риз скидывает сорочку, и Малкольм одобрительно урчит оголившейся ещё плоти. Ладони Риза на малкольмовых бёдрах обжигающе горячие, но при том чудесным образом много холоднее его собственного разгорячённого тела, когда проникают спереди в его штаны, едва помещаясь между джинсами и трусами, и едва способные пробраться ниже со всеми их прижиманиями друг к другу.  
Малкольм ощущает крик или что-то похожее, что зародилось в его груди и пытается вырваться, разрывая его. Оно подкатывает к горлу, и он душит это в себе, тыкаясь распахнутым ртом в подобии поцелуя Ризу в скулу. Часть вскрика вырывается в просвете между их плотью, подобно сквозняку под дверью, высоким тонким подвыванием, которого достаточно, чтобы показать, насколько пронзительнее тот мог бы быть. Сколь приятно не было бы чувство дать ему волю, сдержаться гораздо лучше. Непреодолимая сила желания вязнет в нём, соскальзывая обратно по горлу, и заполняет всё внутри.  
Малкольмовы руки блуждают, на мгновение замирая на груди Риза, а затем соскальзывая к ризовым брюкам. Он подцепляет пальцами пояс штанов, а заодно и трусов, и дёргает их вниз, не заботясь ни о пуговицах, ни о молнии. Что было бы совершенно бесплодно, будь вся их хорошая одежда не столь не по размеру. В данном же случае, ему представлялось лишь оттягивать то там, то тут пояс, попеременно дёргая штаны Риза вниз.  
Преуспев достаточно, чтобы высвободить член Риза, Малкольм давит низкий гортанный и невнятный стон, прочувствуя его горячую длину на своей ладони.  
Риз шумно втягивает воздух. Он несколько раз резко и быстро тычется в малкольмово бельё и полностью замирает.  
«Это…»  
«Ох…»  
\- Ну же, Риз.  
Рука Риза возится с малкольмовой молнией, освобождая путь.  
«Это должно…»  
Ладони Малкольма вцепляются плечи Риза, ногти слишком коротки, чтобы оцарапать, но достаточно длинны, чтобы впиться, воткнуться, подгоняя его.  
«Мы собираемся…»  
Интеллигентный комментарий: «Пиздец, Малкольм», - встречает не менее интеллигентный ответ: «Ага, полный».  
Риз стаскивает с него штаны, но те опускаются где-то чуть ниже трусов, и Малкольм едва ли замечает, что воздух холодит оголённую полоску ног.  
Но определённо замечает, когда Риз хватает его трусы и сдёргивает до середины бёдер, заставляя присоединиться к штанам.  
И уж точно замечает, когда Риз трахает его бёдрами.  
«Мне пятнадцать, и у меня сейчас…»  
\- О, боже.  
«…будет мой первый раз. С моим братом.  
Кто не хочет сказать такого?»  
Стоящий в голове туман, развеивается в мгновение, на сей раз полностью.  
\- Риз, стой, - бормочет Малкольм в шею Риза, чувствуя на губах вкус ризова пота. – Риз, отцепись же.  
Его голос задушенный, плаксивый и не очень внятный, и Риз продолжает, приникая губами к волосам Малкольма, скользя ладонями по малкольмовой спине и ниже. Малкольм отталкивает его прочь, достаточно, чтобы между ними оказалось пару дюймов свободного пространства, где не приходится с трудом протискивать руки. После недавней близости, расстояния в несколько дюймов более чем достаточно.  
\- Нет, так не пойдёт.  
\- Тебе надо развернуться, - предлагает услужливо Риз. У него вид человека, понимающего, что такое происходит, но не желающего этого.  
\- Нет. Я серьёзно. Мы не можем. – Малкольм неохотно подтягивает штаны, самую малость.  
\- Фрэнсис переводил сюда кучу девчонок, и мама поймала его только один раз. А мы вообще должны ночевать здесь, нам, наверное, и не такое сойдёт с рук.   
\- Дело совсем не в этом, - он прибегает к своему наиболее ответственному тону. – Нам нужно иметь хоть какое-то пространство для манёвра, если у нас ничего не выйдет: «По крайней мере, мы не занимались сексом». – Малкольм твёрдо кивает. В голове у него мутится. Думать никак не получается. Наконец, он продолжает, но уже не так уверенно, как раньше. – На самом деле, нам много чего, наверное, не следовало делать, ничего по-настоящему такого, на случай, если не сможем контролировать…  
Возможно, это ризовы глаза, полуприкрытые, но горящие возбуждением.  
Возможно, это ризово горячее дыхание, щекочущее его.  
Возможно, это ризова загрубевшая ладонь на его ягодице.  
Возможно, это ризов пышущий жаром член, который он если не чувствует, то воображает, что чувствует животом.  
Возможно, это его собственное крайне настойчивое возбуждение.  
Возможно, это просто неодолимая ирония.  
В любом случае Малкольм посылает всё к чёрту.  
«Риз прав. Мы встречаемся уже больше месяца и едва ли продвинулись дальше первого свидания. Совершенно ничего страшного, если немного пообжиматься. Имеем полное право».  
Он обхватывает член Риза и принимается рвано надрачивать, постепенно входя в ритм. Риз с готовностью возвращает услугу, и его прикосновение вновь ненадолго сбивает Малкольма. Они страстно целуются, запоздало подкрепляя свои действия. Они обходятся без бессмысленных слов, им вполне хватает и междометий. Стоны Риза громкие, а у Малкольма более частые, и всё гораздо чувственнее, чем они когда-либо представляли, рассматривая Плэйбой или даже трогая себя.  
Малкольм кончает первым, и после это нисколечко не крышесносно. Просто умиротворяющая, своего рода лёгкая разрядка. Он замирает, закусывая губу и с силой сжимая веки, его ресницы трепещут, он упирается затылком в дверь, его тело дёргается в последнем спазме, и всё останавливается.  
Распахнутые на краткий миг глаза Малкольма заглядывают прямо в ризовы…  
И на одну секунду Риз чувствует себя до необычайного не по себе, ловя Малкольма в его самом сокровенном, умиротворённом и беззащитном бездумье. Именно об этом мгновении будет вспоминать Риз, когда они возьмутся рассказывать всем поочерёдно правду, и Малкольм разволнуется так, что вернётся к старой привычке грызть ногти, которую перерос ещё в шестом классе. И когда они в первый раз займутся сексом, и Малкольм скажет «давай», искренний в желании, пусть даже всё его тело будет сведено до предела. И когда они порвут на выпускном, измазанные бог весть чем, что Риз прилежно засовывал в канистру, пока оно не взорвалось, и Малкольм будет громко орать, напряжённый до последнего мускула, как натянутая струна.  
Это в первый раз, когда Риз видит Малкольма полностью, каким тот есть, и даже хотя Малкольм не в том состоянии, чтобы увидеть интимность момента, Риз знает, что одно это лишает «никакого секса» всякого смысла.  
Когда он кончает, Риз и счастлив, и разочарован, что глаза Малкольма вновь закрыты, не давая такого же ответного понимания.  
\- Просто для протокола, - говорит Риз, когда удаётся унять дыхание, - я продержался дольше.  
\- Ага, обязательно позабочусь, чтобы это внесли в протокол. – Глаза Малкольма опять открыты, первым делом бросая быстрый взгляд вниз, где он вытирает руку о свою смятую штанину. Затем он поднимает взгляд на Риза. Хотя на секунду Риз и надеется, что ошибается, но мгновение полной открытости перед ним Малкольма определённо ушло.  
С удивительной долей уверенности Риз осознаёт, что это всего лишь значит, что ему просто придётся повторить всё заново.


End file.
